Glistening Dreams
by Lillith-of-the-Rose
Summary: The Silver Crystal and the throne are passed on to ChibiUsa when usagi AKA Selenity decides to rejoin the Senshi Team. But a strange man appears with an intent of ruining the kingdom's plans. Its long, but a MUST READ. R and R please


**GLISTENING DREAMS**

**By Kakyuu and Sailor Puu**

**Prologue**

_She stood slowly, attempting to see through the mist. Thin tendrils of fog wrapped soothingly around her ankles. The fabric of her dress swirled around her legs in a cruel manner in the cold wind that whipped around her. In the distance she heard a soft noise. Turning to the direction it had come from, she lifted an arm into the mist. Her hand closed around the cold air. She felt nothing. Yet she knew something- or someone- was there. She took a slow step forward, cautiously. As her toes touched onto a cold, hard, surface, she relaxed slightly. She attempted another. She then reached her arm out once more…_

_And cried out as a cold hand grabbed hers. _

_Shocked, she stood still. She had screamed._

_But heard no noise._

_Gradually she felt the mysterious chill surround her. Something was dreadfully wrong. Slowly, despite her fear, she lifted her other hand and moved it toward the one being engulfed by the chill emanating from the hand. She slowly moved it down, not knowing what to expect…_

_There was a sudden burst of cold air, and then she felt…her own hand. There was nothing there. But the icy atmosphere enclosing her remained._

_She shivered. But not from the cold. She suspected a presence… No, she knew someone was there. _

_She felt warmth on her back. She turned slowly. Though she wasn't able to see through the thick fog, she knew someone was there…but relaxed slightly, realizing it possessed a different, warmer aura._

_She felt the warmth grasp onto her right hand. Feeling it run up her spine, engulfing and eliminating the cold, she realized there was a thin trickle of something- blood? - On her hand. The warmth caressed her cheek. She felt the words murmured to her softly on her neck as her vision began to fade._

_My love…_

**CH. 1**

**A new position, a broken heart**

Chibi-Usa smiled to herself as she walked down the halls of the beautiful Crystal Palace. She was finally a beautiful, elegant lady like her mother. Her child hood dream had finally come true. Hearing giggles coming from another direction, she decided to see what it was. After all, her mother wouldn't mind if she was late for…whatever it was. Poking her head around the corner she spotted four other girls, who also had unique hairstyles. "Ceres? Juno? Vesta? Pallas?" She asked rounding the corner. "What's going on?"

"Small Lady!" Ceres smiled, running over to her princess and taking her by the hands. "Come on! Join in the fun!"

"Demo…what's going on!?"

Pallas laughed. "What's going on?" She repeated. "Guess you'll have to join in and see!"

Juno made a flip through the air, landing behind the pink-haired girl and pushing her forward gently. "Come on!"

Vesta nodded. "Hai Small Lady, come on, your mother's waiting."

Chibi-Usa blinked. "I was just on my way…what are you guys up to?"

None of them gave her an answer as they pushed or pulled her to the throne room.

"Ah…Small Lady." Neo Queen Selenity stood up to embrace her daughter. She chuckled slightly as she looked at Vesta, Ceres, Pallas and Juno. "I see you found your way here right away, Chibi-Usa."

"Actually," Chibi-Usa muttered. "They distracted me."

Selenity backed up and looked over her daughter. She had seemed to grow up so fast. Too fast. "I have something of great importance to consult with you, Small Lady." Selenity stated as she led Chibi-Usa into another room, where the Ginzioushu shone brilliantly.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked, looking at the crystal and then back at Selenity. "What is it?"

Selenity didn't answer right away. She lifted the Ginzioushu into her hands and turned back to Chibi-Usa. "I've decided to join the Sailor Team again."

Chibi-Usa's scarlet eyes widened with joy. "That's wonderful! I was just talking to Mina and…" She stared at her mother as Selenity handed her the crystal. "Nani?"

Selenity smiled and also removed her crown. "Small Lady, I'm not sure you understand." She placed the crown on her daughter's head. "I don't have time to fight and rule over Crystal Tokyo."

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened even more. "So…"

"Pluto consulted me not too long ago…I need to fight, a new enemy may be arriving soon. The throne is yours, little one."

"Mine?" Chibi-Usa asked dizzily. She felt like she was going to faint. "I…I…" She paused as a new thought suddenly occurred to her. "What about Papa?"

"Don't worry about Mamo-chan, he'll also be fighting along side the Senshi again. And you have your guardians to protect you…so you're all set." Selenity placed a hand under Chibi-Usa's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "Goshinpainaku, with your beautiful looks you should have no trouble."

Chibi-Usa looked confused. "Huh?" Whatever, she thought. Age didn't do that much to her mother's personality. She looked back at Selenity. "There won't be a king."

Selenity giggled like a young schoolgirl. "That's exactly what I mean!"

"Mama!! I don't know any of the males in Crystal Tokyo besides Papa and Puu's guy!" Chibi-Usa went to a private girl's school that her mother had insisted on, and Puu had approved.

Selenity just laughed again. "You'll see that…being queen is a very social position. You'll have no trouble!" She winked at her daughter. "Besides, you've had more than one crush in the past. You're sure to get another."

Chibi-Usa had to force a smile. Had her mother gone nuts? "Ano…demo…what if I don't like any of the guys?"

Selenity looked at her with false sternness. "What if?"

At that moment, before Chibi-Usa could answer her mother, Sailor Venus and Jupiter came running into the room. "Chibi-Usa!" Venus squealed. "We just heard! Congratulations!"

Chibi-Usa looked down at her feet. "Mina-chan…I don't think I'm ready to be Queen."

Sailor Venus blinked. "That? Oh, no, that's not what I mean!"

Sailor Jupiter winked. "So what kind of guy is he? A sempai?"

Chibi-Usa was utterly confused. "A guy? What do you mean?"

"The guy you've got a date with of course!" Jupiter answered.

"I don't have a date." She looked at her mother. "Unless you set something up."

"Small Lady!" Selenity protested. "I did no such thing! I'm over that!"

Venus and Jupiter stared at her. "Sure." They both said at once…and both shut up when Selenity eyed them.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I'm outta here." Placing the crystal back where it was she strode out of the room. They're nuts… 

After Chibi-Usa had left the room, Venus looked at Selenity. "Working out?"

Selenity smiled. "Hai. I talked to her guardians about it."

Jupiter stared at the spot Chibi-Usa had been. "Demo…she seemed upset…do you think someone could be on her mind?"

"I doubt it." Selenity said. "I'm pretty sure she's over all of her past crushes…"

"We couldn't be too sure…" Venus stated. "Who was her last crush anyway?"

They were all silent for a few minutes. Finally Selenity broke the silence. "Gee, I dunno."

Chibi-Usa sighed. She needed someone to confide in about this mess, she couldn't talk to her mother. She couldn't talk to her guardians either. There was only one solution.

Puu.

Chibi-Usa lifted the delicate crown from her head and placed it on her crystal nightstand.

"Meerrrow?"

She looked down to Diana at her feet. "Small Lady? What's wrong?" she asked.

Chibi-Usa forced herself to laugh. "Wrong? Nothing, Diana. Why?"

Diana stared at her doubtfully. "Well, you don't look very happy. So…" she paused. "You're not…upset or anything? About…well…"

Chibi-Usa had to laugh at her concern. "Iei, Diana, I'm fine." Even to her own ears, it didn't sound like a lie.

Diana looked doubtful. "Are you sure? Well, okay, then…"

Chibi-Usa nodded to reassure Diana. "Hai. Now I've got to go. Why don't you go look for some Tom-cats?"

Diana's gray fur turned a bright, hot pink. "Small Lady!"

Chuckling, Chibi-Usa left the room.

"Puu?" Chibi-Usa called out into the mist, awaiting an answer. "Puu?"

Sailor Pluto stepped from the mist, where she had been concealed in the shadows. "Small Lady?" She asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Chibi-Usa ran into the older women's arms, letting her childishness leak out. "Oh, Puu!" she cried. "I don't know what to do! Everything's going wrong!"

Pluto embraced the young girl comfortingly. "Small Lady, you just found out, didn't you?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Puu!"

Pluto sighed as her dark emerald hair swayed in the wind. "Everyone has their responsibilities in life. It's time for you to take on yours as queen of this civilization. Your mother wouldn't give you this responsibility if she didn't think you were ready for it."

"But I'm not!"

"Small Lady…" Pluto murmured softly as she comforted Chibi-Usa. "Just try." Pluto was silent for a moment. "You miss him…Small Lady, I understand, but now this is your destiny. Just try and keep a low profile in the beginning, Small Lady, and you'll do fine."

"Yeah right." Chibi-Usa sniffled. "Hardly anyone in Crystal Tokyo likes me anyways! I'll be a horrible queen!"

"Why don't you want to accept now, when you always used to look forward to this day, Small Lady?" Pluto asked her gently.

"I…I…I thought…with…maybe…" She managed between sobs. "I mean…I'm just not ready!"

Pluto wiped away a tear from Chibi-Usa's eyes with a gloved a hand. "Just promise me you'll try. If you ever need any help, you know where to come."

"Okay, Puu…" she sobbed. "I…I'll try…"

The two stood embracing for a few minutes.

_This wasn't going to work. Nothing was going as it should. He had to warn her. He must warn her. There could be no further delays. He had to get to her before…_

_Something fatal happened._

"COME ON!" Ceres giggled. "We need to get you ready for your date!"

"Iei! Ceres!" Small Lady Selenity protested. "Minna-san never even asked me how I'd feel about it! There is someone I l…" The L came out and the O seemed to follow. "…Like." She barely managed to save herself. She turned her head to stare out the window, at the glistening stars in the night sky. You promised… She bit her lip to keep the tears back. She had tried hard not to think about it. Maybe tried too hard. But anyhow, it wasn't working. She couldn't keep her mind away from it.

"There's someone you like?" Pallas asked. "Who is he?"

Selenity sighed, and spoke without turning. "Well, he…Ano…He…He's no one you'd know."

Vesta looked at her skeptically, but didn't say anything on the subject. "Let's just get you going to your date. Come on."

Selenity shook her head. "Someone's already taking me." She lied.

"Really?" Ceres asked. "Who?"

Selenity sighed again. "Well…ano…Just a friend. No one important. They said they'd take me."

"Okay…" Juno said, while staring doubtfully at her. "Then I guess we'll see you later…"

Selenity forced a smile. "Yeah. See you girls later." With that, she stood up and exited the room.

His head rested on his hands, dark eyes resting on the palace before him. Where was she? His plans would be completely ruined if she didn't show up. Well, He thought, standing up. No use wasting time. I guess I'll have to force her to come. Otherwise, my planning would have been a complete waste. 

There was a knock on her door, but that simple knock seemed to be the only sound in the whole palace. She didn't feel like answering…but if she was the queen, did she even have to? Selenity thought about this for a moment.

There was another knock.

Clearly, no one was really intent on leaving her alone right now. She sighed. I'm not about to sit through another lecture. On anything, from anyone. She thought. She walked over to the window. She glanced back over her shoulder once, and then opened it.

"Selenity…" A voice breathed behind her.

Whirling around suddenly, she shrieked. For a moment she was shocked to see who it was, but then tripped suddenly out the window. Everything went black.

Author's Note: Kakyuu: YES!! WHA HA HA HA! I started the Author's Note! Take that, Puu! Puu: ignores Kakyuu so we don't cause any confusion, I'll clear your minds. At the beginning of this chapter we refer Selenity to NEO QUEEN SELENITY. But later after Chibi-Usa's supposed to be queen etc. she's referred to as Selenity. This happens when her guardians are getting her ready. In the next chapter, Neo Queen Selenity is referred to as Usagi. Kakyuu: Oh, and for any readers who haven't read our other fic, SMED, demo means but, and Goshinpainaku means don't worry.

**CH. 2**

**Do Dreams Exist?**

He bent down over her, his cold lips brushing against hers. Then he was gone.

"_Time…is running out…My Lady…My Love…"_

"Small Lady! Small Lady! Small Lady, wake up!" Usagi was kneeling by her unconscious daughter, shaking her. "Small Lady!!!" Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes again as she looked over to the others. "Mercury, is she going to be all right?"

Mercury looked up from Selenity. "I'm not sure. It'll be easier to tell once she's awake."

Usagi looked back down at her daughter. "Small Lady…onegai…wake up."

Selenity's eyelids fluttered as she stirred. "Mama…?" she said weakly.

"Small Lady!!!" Usagi cried, embracing her gently. "Small Lady, what happened last night?"

Sailor Mars, who had been looking up at Selenity's window, now turned to them. "I think we'd all like to know. Why did you fall?"

Selenity sat up slowly; attempting to see if she had broke anything. "I…" she paused. I'm going insane. I must've been dreaming… "I just stumbled."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "Stumbled? If you stumbled you probably would have had a better landing."

Selenity looked up at her. "Well, call me clumsy then. I did." She said, defiantly.

Jupiter shook her head, glancing at Selenity and then Usagi. "I don't believe you. I'd know that tone of voice anywhere."

Well I sort of did… Selenity thought. But…I can't tell them what I saw…No, what I thought I saw…It was – it had to be- a dream… 

_"Lady…onegai…be careful…"_

Selenity lay on the soft covers of her canopy bed, trying to sort her thoughts out. She had thought she saw…She refused to think about it. I'm so desperate I'm going insane… she constantly told herself. I have to forget about it. 

She heard footsteps down the hall. She heard Mercury and Usagi's voices.

"It's quite stunning, actually." Mercury was saying. "After a fall from that window, on the second floor, her only noticeable wound is a small but deep cut on her right hand."

"Sumimasen?"

Pluto turned, her grip on the time staff tightening. A man stood before her, a man who seemed to have a dark presence about him. His dark hair fell over one eye, and a gold streak went down the back right side. His eyes were so dark it was impossible to tell their color. She remained calm. "What's your purpose here?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm wondering how I can reach the new queen of Crystal Tokyo." He replied.

Small Lady? She thought. "I'm sorry," She spoke. "I can not tell you, even if I did you wouldn't succeed in getting past all the guards and senshi."

"You're sure?" He asked. "Because…you know nothing about me."

Pluto narrowed her crimson eyes into a fierce glare. "Who are you?"

He smiled sinisterly. "Someone you don't want to mess with, Sailor Pluto."

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed, as her daughter started drifting off to sleep. "Maybe…" She said to herself. "She isn't ready after all…demo…Pluto-san said I was needed in the Sailor Team." Quietly she got up, leaving Selenity to sleep alone.

"Selenity…do you care for the one's you love?" It was the same voice from the night before.

Selenity forced herself not to scream; yet she did not look at him. She didn't want to be hypnotized by those dark eyes again.

"Selenity…" He breathed her name again. "Answer me…"

Unable to keep from trembling, she opened her mouth to speak. "I…do…" she tried to say, but came out in a whimper.

"Selenity…look at me. I have something to show you." Anyone could here the sinister ness in his voice.

Selenity involuntarily turned to look at him. He stood in the shadows so no features were visible. But Selenity could make out whom the limp figure that he held was. She bit her lip as tears began to fall.

"If you really care…" he began. "You won't let me kill her. Will you?"

"Puu…" she whimpered.

"Selenity…" he hissed. "You haven't answered any of my questions. I'm actually here to help you."

Selenity was silent, trembling.

Dropping Pluto's limp body to the ground he strode over to her in long strides. "You never wanted to be Queen, did you Selenity?" He asked as he grabbed her hand…her right hand. "You want to be free of all this. Don't you?"

She shivered at his touch. "I…" she whispered hoarsely. "I…"

"Come on Selenity…" he soothed. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." He gestured to Pluto. "I may have to kill her, if you don't trust me that is."

Selenity bit her lip. "I…iei…"

"There's no reason to be afraid Selenity." He said, leaning over, close to her cheek and kissing her.

She shivered more as his cold breath enveloped her. She wanted to pull back, but found herself unable to move from that spot.

His gaze went to Pluto as the senshi of the underworld stirred. Quickly he stood up; walking back to the shadows he gave Pluto a sharp kick, in the stomach.

Pluto gave a groan of pain but was soon unconscious again, though before she did her gaze rested on Selenity for a moment.

"Puu!" Selenity cried out. "Onegai, yumeru!" she pleaded.

He looked at her. "Come with me." He said, holding out his hand.

She shivered again as she looked down at his hand. She slowly looked up to his face, carefully avoiding his eyes. "Where…?"

"To the man you love of course. I'll bring you to him."

Selenity withdrew her breath in a gasp. He's got to be lying… she thought, even as she lifted her hand. He has to be lying! A voice inside her cried out as she put her hand into his.

Perfect… he thought as he closed his hand around hers. It's going exactly as I planned… he vanished, with Selenity.

"Selenity?" Saturn asked poking her head into Selenity's room. It was deserted…there didn't seem to be anyone there. Saturn's eyes darted carefully around the room. "Pluto!" She screamed when she saw her friend unconscious on the ground. Saturn quickly ran down the hall. "Usagi! Usagi!"

"Hotaru?" Usagi emerged from her room, dressed elegantly. "What is it?"

"It's Pluto! She's injured badly…in Selenity's room. And what's more…Selenity's gone!"

Small Lady…?! "Small Lady's gone?!" Usagi cried, and was soon running down the hall. "Saturn, get the others."

Saturn nodded shortly. "Hai." She quickly ran down another hall to regroup the senshi.

Usagi burst into Selenity's room. Noticing Pluto unconscious on the floor, she hurried over and knelt down beside her. "Setsuna?"

Pluto's breaths were short and ragged, but at least she was alive. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Usagi…" She whispered.

"Setsuna-chan…" Usagi whispered quietly back, with tears in her eyes. She was barely able to restrain from bursting out in tears and embracing her. "Setsuna…where's Small Lady?"

"Small Lady…" Pluto whispered weakly. "He…he took Small Lady…"

"Who took Small Lady, Pluto?" Usagi cried.

Pluto shook her head slightly. "I don't know…but he was…he had a dark presence about him…"

"Small Lady…" Usagi whispered. "SMALL LADY!!!"

He laughed cruelly as he threw Selenity to the hard ground. "You're a pathetic excuse for a queen. Even more a Sailor Senshi. Even your mother is better than you!"

She winced as she skid across the cold floor, the thin fabric of her dress not doing her much protection from its rough surface.

"Usagi." Sailor Uranus motioned for her to come over.

Drying a few of her tears, Usagi slowly went over. She gasped when she saw it; there was a small cut, nearly identical to Small Lady's, on Pluto's right hand. She took Pluto's hand gently and stared up into her friend's eyes. "I don't think…you should guard the gates…not in this condition. Do you mind?"

Pluto smiled and shook her head. Of course she didn't mind, how often was it that she got to get away from the gates? But as another thought occurred to her, Pluto sighed and looked at the ground, It's my fault Small Lady's gone… she thought. Pluto looked up at Usagi. "If I may, your highness, I'd like to be the one to search for Small Lady. I feel it's my fault that she's gone."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Iei, Pluto-san, it was our fault." Juno stated.

Vesta nodded. "We should have known by her reluctance that she did not have anyone taking her to her date, but merely wanted to get out of it."

Pallas sighed. "Yep. Our fault."

Ceres was silent.

"It may be partly your fault," Pluto agreed. "But I'm mostly to blame. The man who took her…he came to me at the time gates…asking for Small Lady…" Being one of the rare times when her emotions showed, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I fell to him..."

Tears continued to roll down Usagi's cheeks. "Pluto…"

Ceres now looked up. "Demo…he still wouldn't have gotten to her… at least not as soon…if it weren't for us."

Pluto shook her head. "He was also supposed to be her date."

This remark caught everyone's attention.

"You mean…" Usagi whispered.

"That we all should have been more careful." Neptune finished.

"He's the enemy." Uranus stated shortly, arms folded across her chest. "He has to be."

"We have to get her back…" Usagi said quietly. Then…It's actually mostly my fault…I should have known better… "Small Lady…" She then raised her hand to the air. "Cosmos Universe Power…MAKE UP!"

Selenity pulled herself up slowly, her hands supporting her. She didn't know what to think, for this has happened so suddenly. She turned to face him. "…Wakarimasen…"

He stared down at her, dark eyes glistening with satisfaction, "You don't?" He asked. "Don't you realize Selenity, that with you gone, and your mother needing to fight me, there will be no ruler in Crystal Tokyo? Everything will turn into chaos." His tone of voice showed that he was obviously happy with his accomplishments. She'll never be able to escape this place… he thought silently to himself, then looking back at Selenity, he said, "Also, because, I love you."

Selenity's eyes slowly widened in horror as he spoke. At his last remark, she stared at him incredulously. "Nani?"

He stared down at her. "I've watched you ever since the day you were born, Selenity. I've watched you ever since the day you met that, no-good, Sailor Pluto. Since the day you went to the past to steal the Ginzioushu from Sailor Moon. And over the time, my affections for you have grown."

Selenity's expression turned from terror, to shock, to anger, to pure fury. "W- what is this?! You've practically been stalking me since the day I came to this planet? Is that it?" she stammered.

"I wouldn't necessarily say, stalking. More of…watching you closely, making sure no harm comes to you." He paused, before adding. "Small Lady."

She blinked at his use of her pet name. As the rest of his statement sunk in, she remarked, "Uh, yeah. So harm isn't what you'd call all the enemies we've fought in the past? Nehelania? Galaxia? Black Moon? What, then, do you categorize it as?" Then, recalling, she added, "Oh, and, that name is reserved for those closest to me, arigatou."

He laughed. "Galaxia? Nehelania? Black Moon? DarkStar? They're hardly threats!"

She blinked again. "DarkStar…? How…how do you know about DarkStar?"

"Just let me say that she was hard to get along with." He then added, under his breath. "Thinking she was right on everything."

"Oh, so you have been stalking me."

He glared at her. "Urasia."

Selenity went silent for a short moment. "Demo…what about Puu? Why did you say she was 'no-good' and hurt her and such?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Pluto? Now, she's someone who thinks she's all knowing. She never thought I was good enough for you, always thought you deserved that other guy…"

"How do you know all this?" Selenity demanded.

Authors Note: Puu: YAYYY!!!!! COOL ENEMY! COOL ENEMY! ALMOST AS GOOD AS DARKSTAR! Kakyuu: OW! Quit yellin' in my ear! That hurts! PUU! Ouch…ouch, ouch, ouchy! Yeah, he's cool. Rubs ear Gee, Puu…Anyway, on to the next chapter!

CH. 3

Without a thought 

Pluto sighed, the lie had tasted too bitter on her lips, but it's not like she could tell them the truth. Who he really was. And what was with Usagi? One minute she says not to guard the gates, the next…Small Lady. She had to save Small Lady. Pluto quickly turned, feeling a presence in the time warp. Her garnet eyes swept across the area before her, she didn't see anyone. But she knew someone was there, and this person could be trusted. Sighing once more, Pluto decided what she needed to do. She walked into the mist, and stepped through a warp.

Selenity glanced down at her time key. She hadn't realized it was with her until it began to glow mysteriously with a warm, steady pulse, but clutched it and immediately felt safer. She glanced back up at…uh…whoever he was. "Well?" She paused. "Oh, and, uh…what am I supposed to identify you as?"

"I know these things. Of course I would if I had to make sure no harm came to you." He smiled at her last question. "Your date." He stated.

Her eyes widened. "Gomen yo? So what you're saying is that my guardians lined me up with someone who could easily be a serial killer?"

"When I met…your guardians…they had no idea who I was. Just that I was a young man in love with the princess, or Queen."

Selenity looked at him skeptically. "So you are a serial killer?"

"IEI!" She had gone too far, his normally calm temper was raised.

At his sudden outburst, she fell silent. She looked down. "Oh."

Sailor Pluto reached the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. Her right hand rested on her left arm as she bent her head down, not wanting civilians to recognize her. "Small Lady…" She whispered, staring at the wide stretch of land before her. Closing her eyes, she thought how soon it would be before Usagi would notice she was missing. Probably not for a while, sad to say, Usagi was just the kind of person who didn't recognize things right away. "Small Lady!" She shouted into the night.

_He turned away, gazing into the mist. It didn't matter if she saw him. She knew who it was. She probably even knew his cause._

_The cause for which part he had already failed._

He had taken her. He had not been able to reach her in time, and he had taken her. Fooled her cruelly and unforgivably. If he could get to her before he talked any further nonsense to her, then maybe it would be all right after all.

_Maybe._

_But until then, she was in mortal danger…danger that only he could see._

He pulled Selenity to her feet and pointed her in a certain direction. "Follow that path." He instructed, indicating to a thin strip of winding marble barely visible through the mist that surrounded it. "At the end of it you'll find something needed to complete yourself, complete who you really are."

Selenity gazed ahead and shivered. It did not look at all promising, and something was wrong about it…She had seen it some where before…

Suddenly she felt lost in the fog. She could no longer remember clearly why she was here, only that she was supposed to follow the path…a path that seemed not to exist. She lifted an arm into the mist. She then stepped forward. Touching the solid ground, she was reassured a noticeable amount. She risked another, and froze as a hand grabbed onto hers. Although they were not spoken, she could hear the words in her head. It was urging her in that direction. Telling her that that was the way she was supposed to go. Wondering if it was real, she reached to feel it. In a burst of cold air, it was gone.

Selenity shivered. It looked too much like the path in her dream…

She continued to wander aimlessly…now completely alone. She wasn't sure when to stop, when to even care. Not only was she lost…but her heart as well. She was soon alerted by another soft sound. She turned, only to see a dark, unfamiliar yet familiar somehow, figure coming toward her. She opened her mouth to speak, only remembering that it would take her nowhere.

The figure seemed to read her thoughts, however, as the words that remained unspoken echoed in her ears. Goshinpainaku… said the soothing, yet dangerous voice. She involuntarily stepped forward. And another. And another. The figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by a mix of the feelings of being insecure, safe, and in mortal danger all at once. Opening her eyes suddenly, she saw that the figure was gone. Had she been in a trance of some sort? She didn't remember willing herself to do any of that. She turned…

To just barely see the hand that seemed to materialize from nowhere that pushed her over the ledge that had just appeared.

"I…I can't go there…" she stammered.

"You can. And you will." He hissed, pushing her forward. "Now go!"

Selenity stared down the path. She was afraid, afraid of what she would find, what would happen to her. She turned for one last glance at him- anything, in reality not surrounded by mist, like her heart and thoughts were becoming, only to see his cruel smile fading into the mist- along with everything that one moment ago had been just a few steps behind her. "IEI! ONEGAI!" She cried out as the tears that fell silently from her eyes froze into tiny silver crystals.

"IEI!" Pluto screamed as she arrived just in time to see Selenity disappear into the mist. Angered, she turned to him. "Do you realize she'll met her death if she goes any further!?"

He turned. "Of course I know. But some never really die, do they Pluto? I suppose it would be rather interesting to meet death face to face."

"Iei, they don't. But you're someone who will." Her grip on the time staff tightened as she gently closed her eyes. "Dead Scream." She whispered.

"I wouldn't just go along and assume things." He said as the attack hit him but did no damage. Raising his left hand, the same magenta ball of energy headed for Pluto.

Startled, Pluto couldn't dodge in time, and the attack hit her.

He smirked as the senshi of time fell back on to the ground and attacked her many more times before stepping into the mist, with the last words of, "Oh, don't worry, Sailor Pluto. Comparing how the two of you will end up, Selenity will be fine."

Pluto could do nothing but stare after him as her eyes fluttered closed. Hopefully, not for the last time.

_He bent over Sailor Pluto, placing a hand softly on her arm. She was breathing. But only just. He glanced up to where he was sure he had been once standing only a second before. He had departed…most likely to make her suffer more. _

_Something he was not about to let him get away with. At all._

_He stood, placing Pluto's hand down lightly. He turned and gazed into the mist before him. She was there. He knew she was. He just had to get to her before it was too late._

_Slowly, he stepped and disappeared into the fog._

"Pluto!" Sailor Cosmos cried as she and strode quickly down the long corridor. She sensed that her friend was nearby, but despite her efforts had not yet found anything. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were at her side. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn had gone in another direction, and Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas in another. That she had been surprised when Saturn informed her that Pluto was missing would be putting it mildly. She knew that Pluto blamed herself, but their chances would have been better if they had stuck together.

She reminded herself to make a mental note of that before they split up next time.

"We're not going to find anything at this rate," Sailor Saturn complained. "We're getting no where!"

"Urasia." Uranus said flatly at the same time as Neptune answered, "Be patient."

"Geez," Saturn muttered. "It's just that I think we're going in the wrong direction."

Neptune sighed. "Saturn, if we don't find her, then Usagi-tachi or Ceres-tachi will."

Saturn didn't give up. "But what if there was another path that we didn't notice? Besides, our teams aren't equal. If Usagi came with us, our teams would be equivalent. But currently they're not."

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Where did all this smart-aleck stuff come from?"

Saturn looked taken aback. "Nani? Demo…"

"Urasia!" Uranus and Neptune said in unison.

"We'll find her…we'll find her not. We'll find her…we'll find her not."

"Argh!" Sailor Juno cried, raising her arms to the air. "Yume nasai, Ceres! You're driving me insane!"

Ceres, ignoring her, smiled as she pulled off another petal. "We'll find her!"

Vesta scowled. "What makes you think that your flower tells things accurately?"

Ceres looked shocked. "Well this has worked before. Why shouldn't it now?"

Pallas blinked. "Maybe because I'm beginning to think we aren't even in our own dimension…?"

The others stared at her. "Ano…" Juno started. "I think I'll just go with that it's stupid to depend on a flower anyways."

Ceres did not think this was funny. At all. "Ne! I don't depend on it! But it's given us facts before!"

Vesta shrugged. "It's just as well. Not like it really matters."

Juno nodded. "Besides, didn't we agree that your 'fortune telling' was unreliable?"

"Minna…" Pallas piped in. "We're not even really looking!"

They all turned to stare at her again.

Eventually Ceres spoke up. "I guess we're not trying very hard…" she pulled off the last petal, and frowned. Guess we won't find her, then. Dumb flowers. 

Juno sighed in exasperation. "Hai, demo…"

"What better are we supposed to be doing to be 'trying hard'?"

Sailor Pallas shrugged. "I dunno. Demo, we're not."

"Usagi," Sailor Mercury said. "Perhaps it would be best if we didn't rush into things. We can't know what's going on anywhere here. It appears to almost be a parallel dimension."

Sailor Cosmos, however, was paying no attention to anyone's statements of 'could-be'. It didn't matter. Nothing there mattered. All that mattered was getting Pluto and Small Lady back. Nothing else was needed.

So as she ran on, long golden-silver cascade of hair locked into two pigtails streaming behind her, Sailor Jupiter ran to her side. "You know, Mercury's right." She said, not even panting. "We should be a bit more careful."

Cosmos glanced over at her. "So what you're saying is I should go slower and wait for them to get into whatever danger lies ahead?" She shook her head, causing her long pigtails to shake vigorously in her face. "I can't do that."

"That's not what we mean at all, Usagi." Mars said, grabbing her arm to halt her. "We mean, that at the same time, we should also be watching out for our well-being. It's impossible to guess what lies ahead."

Usagi set her jaw firm. "Well I guess we'll just have to face it."

"Usagi…" Venus tried.

"Iei." She interrupted her. "No matter what danger awaits, what battles lie ahead, or what trials there may be, there's one thing that's stronger then them all." She stared ahead. "I'll face it all," she continued. "With my friends beside me and cheering me on, I can't lose. And that's what they've forgotten. That with our love, together, we are unbeatable." She smiled at her friends, with tears glittering like diamonds in her eyes. "And it's love that's pushing me on." She then turned and began to walk on.

Tears now glittering in their own eyes, her friends followed, fully inspired by her sincerity and honesty.

So the five walked on, ready to face whatever lied ahead.

Uranus and Neptune stopped suddenly, noticing that Sailor Saturn was no longer with them. "Hotaru-chan?" Neptune called, gazing over at Saturn. "Nan desu ka?"

Saturn remained silent.

"Saturn." Uranus said, walking back over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a disturbance…something's wrong…" she murmured, seemingly unaware. " Someone's interfering…not only with time-space, but they're interfering in the Realm of Silence as well." Her head snapped up suddenly, and her panicked gaze bore into Uranus'. "Chibi-Usa's in trouble!" She cried, letting the old name for her slip.

"Selenity…" Neptune whispered.

The three senshi turned and gazed into the dark, foggy hall before them.

Author's note: Kakyuu: Gomen, Puu's not around at the moment. I guess I getta do the Author's note…Yippee! SO, what do ya' all think so far? Ooh, I love this! I can blab all I want with out Puu interrupting me! Puu: Yeah…right. Back, Kakyuu. Kakyuu: Shoot. Oh, yeah, Nan desu ka means what is it. Yume nasai is a more or less formal way of saying yumeru, which means stop. Nani means what, if you haven't read SMED, once again, demo is but, and tachi is something to put on the end of a name when talking about the person mentioned and everyone in that group. More if you haven't read SMED: Onegai, please. Urasia; shut up. Iei; no. Anything else we need to mention, Puu? Puu: upset for Kakyuu saying it all Puu: What does that one W word mean? I don't understand? Kakyuu: Oops! And of course you had to go remind me about that! Geez, Puu, give it a rest! SO, anyways, Wakarimasen, from the chapter before this, means I don't understand. And 'nan desu ka' means 'what is it?' There. Happy? Puu: Hai.

CH. 4

Mistaken for love 

Selenity stumbled along in the mist. Though it wasn't actually cold, she felt frozen to the bone. So froze, that it didn't even matter. She was trapped, searching, doomed to wander in a frozen H.

Occasionally she'd trip- not over something, but rather nothing, for there was absolutely nothing to stumble upon.

She cried out once more, longing for a reply. Once again, though, she was answered by a solid emptiness. There was no echo, for she herself was included in its seeming eternal silence. Despite her cries, no sound came from her sore, and now, even though she hadn't really made any noise, hoarse throat.

It was completely hopeless. Her cries were silent, her steps cautious, her thoughts unsure, her very life seemingly at risk. She didn't have her brooch.

An unusual burning in her hand reminded her of her time key. She glanced down at it, pulsing brightly and angrily in her cool hand.

As a spark of hope lighted inside her, she raised her hand, key clutched tightly. Guardian of Time… She thought, hoping the fact that she could not say the words would not affect it. Let the Door of Time split the heavens open to me…I call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the father of the guardian… "Chronos!" she cried, even though her voice remained unheard. "Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!"

There was a blinding pale lavender light, and then silence.

Selenity fell to the ground as a sharp pain cut through her silently. She looked down in dismay at the time key, which was now a complete, dull, gray.

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus ran down the long hall, of which's walls seemed to be fading into the fog by the minute. Soon, they were no longer in a hall way, but on a long, narrow path a midst a barren land of fog.

Saturn, who had been in the lead, suddenly came to a halt. Suddenly they stood in a cold, dark clearing. The floor, which was now visible- but barely - was a cold, stony marble. In the middle of the clearing lay Sailor Pluto, collapsed on the ground. "PLUTO!" Sailor Saturn cried, running over to her, Uranus and Neptune at her heels. "Pluto! What…what happened here?!?" Tears now stung the younger Senshi's eyes.

Neptune knelt done beside Saturn, and looked the garnet guardian over. "Setsuna?" she asked calmly, gently shaking her shoulder.

Pluto's arm lay limply to the side, slightly closed around the time-staff. Her dark lips moved slowly to form words as she started to regain conscious. "…Small Lady…"

Sailor Uranus now also knelt down. "Setsuna." The tall soldier of wind said calmly. "Where is Small Lady?" She slipped her hand beneath Sailor Neptune's, who grasped it tightly in return.

Pluto slowly, as she was still in pain, opened her eyes. "She…she's…" painfully she pointed to the barely visible path before them. "…There…"

Sailor Neptune stood, and gazed into the fog at the path. Uranus also stood and pulled her close. "Should we get Usagi-tachi?" the senshi of water asked, her deep, aqua eyes sparkling with unshed tears as a strand of silky aqua hair fell onto her face, obscuring her vision partly.

"Iei." Her older companion answered.

Saturn nodded, wiping away a tear from her cheek with one white-gloved hand. "There's not enough time."

Pluto began to lift herself off the ground, using her staff for support. "Minna-san, onegai, don't trouble yourselves. You go find Usagi-tachi, I'll find Small Lady."

Uranus looked at her sternly. "Iei, Setsuna." She said firmly. "Where do you think that will get you, being in the condition you're in?"

Pluto shook her head vigorously. "Haruka! You don't understand! This is my fault! I've…I've known this man since the day Small Lady was born!"

Uranus' gaze quickly turned into a stern glare. "Iei, Wakarimasen. I don't understand why you haven't told us this."

Pluto bowed her head, letting her dark hair fall over her shoulders and cover her face from view. "I couldn't." She said shortly, letting a few hidden tears fall.

"What do you mean you couldn't?!?" She remarked. "You're the one who cares for Small Lady most of all! So you couldn't tell us this one thing, for her own well-being?!"

"If I had told you he would've just attacked sooner. It was for her well-being."

"Iei, Pluto. It wasn't better that way. If you had told someone, anyone, then at least someone would have been prepared, and no one's life would be at stake right now!"

"Haruka…" Neptune tried, but Uranus quickly silenced her. Saturn turned away.

Pluto didn't say anything; she was silent, trembling with emotion.

Sailor Cosmos came to a halt, causing more than one to bump into her. She glanced around, her long gold-silver locks swaying with her motions. Small Lady…she's near… some instinct within her assured this fact. Her sapphire eyes scanned the area before them. They were standing in long corridor, with no visible entrance or exit. All she could see before it all faded into fog was about five yards in each direction. These yards were simply cold, stony, tiles.

"It's our fault…it's our fault not. It's our fault…"

"URASIA!" Juno, Vesta, and Pallas cried in unison.

Sailor Ceres raised an eyebrow. "Geez, someone had to break this irking silence." She looked back down at the flower. "Huh. It's not our fault."

The other three stared at her with murderous expressions. Ceres shot daggers right back at them. "Gomen yo! Didn't know a little flower petal annoyed you so much," She remarked, opening her palm as a white seed-filled dandy-lion appeared in her hand. With a deep breath, she blew the white seeds onto her teammates. "So handle that one, at least."

Juno clenched her fists. "That is it, Ceres!" She declared, lunging at her.

"Yipes!" Ceres exclaimed as Juno tackled her.

"Uh oh." Pallas remarked. "Not good." She glanced at Vesta as Juno pushed Ceres into the fog. "What do we do?"

Vesta shrugged. "Dunno. I'm kind of peeved at her myself."

The two watched as Juno was pulled into the fog by a seemingly armless Ceres hand.

"Why you- OUCH!"

"That oughta teach you something…"

"Oh yeah? Well…"

"OW!"

"Ha ha."

Vesta shook her head. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Ne, Pallas…" She turned to look at Pallas. "Pallas?" She looked around. "Pallas?" She suddenly realized that Ceres and Juno weren't arguing anymore. She stepped into the fog, and was relieved to see her teammates –well, what she could see of them in that dense fog- were there. Soon her attention was caught by something else though. Something, that it appeared, was also what had caught Pallas' attention and put an end to Ceres and Juno's fighting.

In the midst of the fog stood a figure they hadn't seen for over a century. More even…but then, Vesta didn't really like to think about how old they really were.

"That…" Vesta began.

"Was…" Ceres said at the same time as Juno remarked, "Couldn't have been…"

The two exchanged glances- no, actually, glares. Noticeable injuries: Ceres; bloody nose. Juno: Dark bruise under left eye. Both: Uh…murderous looks and possible intentions, maybe?

"HIM?!" Pallas squealed. "Demo, what's he doing here?"

Vesta smiled, realizing something. "Selenity is near. She has to be."

"Small Lady…" Cosmos whispered. She looked around her surroundings again. "Mercury!" She spoke suddenly. "Do a scan. I need accurate data on any life form within a five mile radius, pronto."

Mercury, startled, like the others at Usagi's sudden descriptiveness and accuracy, did as she was told. As she pressed her third earring, a clear blue visor appeared over her eyes. She looked around.

After a few moments, Mercury sighed. "I'm not picking up anything, Usagi. This dense fog doesn't just obscure one's vision, but apparently waves of any kind have a certain difficulty moving through it."

Cosmos looked down. "D."

But her head quickly snapped up again when she noticed the impenetrable fog that was beginning to crawl and snake its' way around them.

Pluto leaned against a pillar, Uranus had insisted that she should stay there and rest. Pluto had rejected the idea, but now that they were gone…she allowed herself break loose, nearly collapsing into tears. A slight breeze whipped her dark emerald hair into her face, and when it fell back into place, he stood there once more.

"I see you've awakened." He said shortly.

"What do you want?" She asked attentively.

He laughed. "Just to see how my prisoner was doing." He noticed her tear stained face and raised an eyebrow. "My, my, does the guardian really have emotions?"

"The only cold-hearted one here is you!" Pluto shot back. Prisoner? I'm not his prisoner but I seem to be prisoner to my friends…they're always demanding I stay somewhere, even if it isn't the time gates… 

In a movement, as quick as lightning he was right by her. One hand closed around her right wrist…the other around her throat. He placed pressure on both. "You should learn to hold your tongue." He said, his gaze on the path hidden in the mist. "Even if Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn went looking for her, they won't be able to find her." After applying much more pressure, he let go of her. Only to vanish again, vanish into the mist.

Pluto placed a hand gently on her throat, gasping for air. "Small Lady…" She whispered hoarsely before turning her gaze to a long corridor in the opposite direction. "Usagi…" She broke into a run, or at least as fast as she could go considering the condition she was in.

Sailor Saturn lagged behind Uranus and Neptune, looking around herself with large violet eyes. She latched herself onto Uranus' arm, causing Uranus to slow down as well.

"Hotaru." Uranus kept her gaze in front of her as she continued walking. "Get off of me."

Saturn loosened her grip slightly, trying to keep up with Uranus as her violet, laced-up, boots clicked on the barely visible ground softly. "I think…I think we're going the wrong way."

Neptune sighed. "Then stop making us all worry by being quiet."

"Demo…we'll never find Selenity at this rate!" Saturn protested.

"We won't get anywhere with your blabbing." Uranus said.

Saturn looked taken aback. "Demo…demo…it was my instincts that led us to Pluto in the first place!"

Uranus nodded, still not looking at her. "True. But we're not with Pluto anymore, are we? So urasia."

She didn't. "That's not the point. I led us to Pluto, so what makes you think I'm wrong now?"

Uranus looked at her now. "If you really think that we're going the wrong way, Hotaru. Then what way do you suppose we go?"

Saturn was silent.

"I thought so." Uranus stated as she turned her gaze back in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence, Saturn said, "We're going in circles."

"Saturn!" Neptune exclaimed. "We are not going in circles! If we were we would've figured it out by now too!"

"Well I did! So is it my fault that you guys aren't seeing the obvious?"

Uranus stopped in her tracks. "Hotaru…that is the last straw…"

Saturn stuck out her tongue. "I'm over 900. You can't do anything to me anymore."

Uranus smiled, crossing her arms. "Yeah? Well Neptune and I are over 1000."

"So? It doesn't matter. By law, you're not in charge of me anymore."

It was Neptune's turn to smile. "Did you see any papers saying that? Because, technically we still are, none of us signed any papers."

"So?" Saturn said again. "You didn't have to. I've been over 18 for a long time, and that's when you guys get to stop being in charge of me. And that date, as much as you'd like to deny it, has already passed."

Uranus shrugged. "So, we don't have to pay child support. But that doesn't mean we aren't your legal guardians still, and we're still responsible for your well being."

Saturn sighed. "Haruka, you're just not getting it. Hai, you may still be my legal guardians. But this is the 31st Century. Most everyone is over 900, and everyone can take care of themselves. Besides, you can be responsible for my 'well-being' if you want, but I also am."

Uranus didn't answer; all she did was pick up Saturn with one arm and continued on her way.

Sailor Saturn blinked. "Uranus…I'm 900…"

"900 doesn't make you any more mature last time I checked."

"Haruka!" she protested. "I'm physically 20…"

Uranus just laughed. "Are you sure? I can't tell…"

Selenity slowly stood up, not knowing why she even bothered. No one could find their way anywhere in this fog. She stared down the path. Unless they follow this… She wondered what lied at the end…if there was one. 'Follow that path,' he had told her. 'At the end of it you'll find something needed to complete yourself, complete who you really are.'

But why should she? She had no reason to trust anything he said.

Pluto held the time staff tighter, trying to keep herself up. Her eyes stayed ahead of her on the long corridor. She knew Usagi was somewhere ahead. But where? She couldn't go much longer.

Sailor Cosmos whirled around as the fog began to entangle her. "Nani…" she whispered.

"Mercury!" she called, not being able to see her, but hoping her friends were still there. To her surprise and dismay, she heard no answer. "Mercury?!" she whirled in the other direction. "Mars?! Jupiter?! Venus?! Minna!" Usagi felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"MINNA!"

She turned back. They had to be out there somewhere. It was just another of the enemy's tricks. She stepped forward. Still solid. She continued to walk.

Soon she was alerted by a noise behind her. She turned cautiously. "Minna?" She was answered by silence.

Cosmos continued, every once in a while glancing back over her shoulder. She had been sure that someone was there, but now they were gone.

Author's Note: Kakyuu: Hiya! Puu: sticks tongue out so what did everyone think of this chapter??? Talk about suspense!!!!!!!!!! Kakyuu: paying no attention. Turns up volume on radio But I have a sense to recognize…that I don't know how to let you go… Puu: stares in annoyance Kakyuu: He he… Gomen, I love this song! And I don't know how to let you go! Hits wrong note Puu: Quit it. I'm going deaf.

Ch. 5

Death's call 

Jupiter walked along the corridor…or what had been one. She wasn't so sure anymore. One minute she was with the others, and the next she was being ensnared by the mist. Then her friends were gone.

Clack.

She swiveled, holding up her fists. She slowly let them down when she saw that no one was there. She looked around suspiciously.

Clatter!

She turned in the other direction. A figure stood in the near distance. She straightened, attempting to see whom it was. She paused. "P- Pluto…?" She soon recognized the tall, slender figure of the mysterious senshi. She ran over. "Pluto…!?"

Pluto looked up; even before Jupiter ran over she could make out her strong figure. "Jupiter…" She whispered weakly. "Where's…where is Usagi?" She had to whisper because her throat was still sore from when he had choked her.

"Usa…" Jupiter stared at the foggy horizon. "I don't know. We were all together a moment ago, but after we reached the fog, we were somehow separated."

Pluto bent down slowly, picking up the time staff once more and stared at it as she straightened. "The time staff…it hasn't reacted to anything since I left the time-warp…"

Sailor Jupiter set her jaw firm. "Mercury's visor hasn't been working either."

"What about Neptune's mirror?"

Jupiter shook her head. "Don't know. We split up."

Pluto sighed. "I know. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Uranus."

Knowing what it probably meant, Jupiter decided to ignore that remark. It wasn't unlike Uranus.

She stood. "Well, now that I've got the guardian of time with me…" she winked. "What's your idea?"

Pluto's crimson eyes nearly widened in shock. "My Idea? I don't have one," She looked away. "I've been causing too much destruction lately." She said, referring to Selenity.

"It's not your fault." Jupiter said bluntly. "It's Kaosu's. Even if he's defeated, in one way or another, everything is his fault."

"Now that's a motto!" Sailor Venus said sarcastically. "…I like it."

Jupiter smiled. "Mina-chan!"

The strikingly beautiful senshi of love smiled. "Mako-chan." She acknowledged. "I was wondering when I'd run across one of you." Her eyes fell upon the older senshi. "Setsuna…" She smiled humorously. "Well, guess that's two points for me. Found ya' both!"

The other two rolled their eyes. "Yeah," Jupiter agreed. "Sure."

Sailor Mars cried out as she stumbled and fell onto the cold, stone floor. Shimatta… she thought. Where's Usagi?! 

She stood, not anticipating continuing her journey through the mist. "Shimatta Small Lady…" She muttered. "Look what you've gotten us all into."

"Rei." Mercury reprimanded as she held out a hand to pull the wild, intense senshi of flames to her feet.

Mars took her friend's hand and stood up. "I know. But she still should have been more careful."

Mercury sighed. "We all should have been. Stop blaming these sudden unfortunate events on Selenity. Let's just go. The others are around here somewhere."

Mars silently continued.

"Mars," Mercury said, halting. "There's someone over there."

Mars turned her head, her dark violet eyes burning like fire into the three figures not too far ahead of them. Her eyes suddenly lightened. "Minna!" she exclaimed.

Mercury smiled. "Looks like it."

"Mako-chan! Mina-chan! Setsuna-chan!" A voice called from not too far away.

"Rei." Setsuna said before the other two had even turned in the direction of the voice.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow at Sailor Pluto and said sarcastically, "Ne. Don't ruin the fun for us." But then she smiled and ran over with Sailor Venus to Mars and Mercury.

Sailor Mars frowned. "Where…is Usagi?"

Sailor Venus' smile turned into a frown of her own. "We haven't found her yet."

"Any luck with Selenity?" Mercury asked.

Jupiter shook her head.

Mercury stepped forward, placing a hand gently on Pluto's shoulder, staring at her intensely. Not in her eyes but actually at her neck. "Pluto? What happened?"

Pluto shrugged her shoulders slightly, forcing Mercury to remove her hand. "Nothing." She said, though her eyes showed that it wasn't true.

Getting the message anyways, the clever senshi of ice fell silent.

Each one of them sensing the words that had not been spoken, the five senshi turned and gazed towards the fog.

Selenity glanced over her shoulder. Some one was there…she could sense them, watching, waiting to pull her down.

But by now she was so desperate that it didn't seem like a bad alternative.

"Minna…" She whispered. Surely if she was going to be rescued at all they would have come by now. But she forced herself to continue.

She was relieved as that no strange chill or hand had confronted her directly…yet. Hopefully it would not at all.

This path is never going to end, she thought bitterly. All that's going to lie ahead for me on this path is death. 

A voice breathed softly behind her. She turned slowly. A dark figure stood in the distance. She squinted, trying to make out more- any – features. Goshinpainaku… the voice echoed in her ears, the only sound she had heard since she had entered the mist. She shivered. She did not- would not – trust it. Remembering that speaking would not do anything to her advantage, she thought fiercely, Go away! The figure, however, if had even heard this thought, did not react. It took a step toward her. To her own horror, she found herself stepping forward.

Sailor Cosmos' eyes widened as a jolt of terror shocked through her. Small Lady…! 

"Small Lady!" she whispered. She sunk down onto her knees, now consumed completely by the fog. The humidity weighted her long pigtails down, and they hung lifelessly against her back. Everything about her felt lifeless.

Except her heart.

She was determined so much to get Small Lady back that her own life didn't matter right now. If only she could get to Small Lady in time…

"I've got a hunch," Ceres said happily. "That we are going to meet up with the others soon."

"Yeah, sure." Juno muttered. "At least she's not counting off chances with her dumb flowers."

Ceres shot daggers at her. Juno returned them.

"Perhaps we should have left you two behind…" Vesta murmured under her breath. Pallas just was silent, a step ahead of them all.

"I think this fog is safe." She eventually said, an energetic bounce in her voice.

Juno shrugged. "What makes you think that?"

"Yeah," Ceres agreed. "I thought you said this was a parallel dimension."

"I did," she said. "But look what I see!"

The other three followed her gaze to see five figures in the distance.

"Uranus…" a whiny voice said. "This is starting to hurt."

Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow, but then dropped the mystifying senshi of destruction and loss to the ground.

"Phew…" Sailor Saturn rubbed her back. "That's a relief!" She turned to the elegant senshi of the seas. "Ne, I still think we're going the wrong way. Do you think you could use your mirror for something other than your complexion for a minute?"

Sailor Neptune gave the other senshi a stern look. "Well, Saturn, I wasn't busy with it at the time, but I'm not sure I should currently use it for anything to your benefit."

Uranus nodded. "Hai, someone's getting just a little over defiant."

Saturn's expression held nothing other than pure annoyance. "I'm 900. Physically 20. I don't need your pro-tec-tion." She put excess emphasis on the last three syllables.

Neptune and Uranus exchanged glances, but Neptune held out her mirror and gazed into its surface.

The gold-rimmed aqua mirror began to shimmer. The fog that had gathered onto its surface began to dissipate and rearrange until what was left was on the edges. The mirror then began to glow a soft, steady, pale aqua.

Fog began to swathe the mirrors clear surface again. Two, pitch black slits appeared through the now-misty surface of the mirror. The two slits widened until they began to take the shape of two leering eyes.

In a sudden flash of black light, Sailor Neptune was blown back as the mirror clouded. She fell safely into Uranus' arms, who lunged to grab her as soon as the light had appeared.

The mirror clattered to the hard stone, ground.

After the four Amazon Sailors had joined Pluto, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, the nine soldiers continued through the fog, searching for Usagi, Selenity and the other outers.

Pallas looked over Mercury's shoulder, watching her type away furiously on her computer, her thoughts intent on nothing other than what she was calculating.

"Whatcha doing?" Pallas inquired curiously.

Mercury looked up, sparing a quick glance at her before looking back at her keyboard. "I'm just attempting to pull a systematic scan of the perimeter and span of the surrounding area, to pick up any sudden power signals or life within a ten mile radius as of our current position, or as far as the computer can pick up."

All eyes turned to her.

"In short," Pluto added, "Mercury is doing a scan to pick up any source of influential power with in a ten mile radius from us."

"Oh." Pallas smiled. "I get it."

Sailor Cosmos tried to stand, only succeeding in falling to her knees once more. She blinked back tears. "Small Lady…" She repeated in a weak voice.

She glanced wearily over at a thin wisp of fog that was winding its way over somehow. The thin breeze that there had been faded suddenly. The deathly silence was deepened.

More tendrils of fog began to from, snaking over towards her. So deep in her pit of despair that she did not care, she sunk down further; biting her lip to try to avoid the tears she soon knew would overcome her.

A ring of mist coiled conspicuously around her wrist. She pulled her hand back, knowing that it would just go through the fog.

She winced as she yanked her wrist against a solid surface.

She looked down at the coiling strand again. It looked like perfectly normal mist. She pulled again, only to meet the cold, icy surface that had now manacled her hand. She glanced up startled as another wisp made its way around her other wrist.

She gaped. Nani? 

"Iei!" She cried, pulling her wrists free as she stood suddenly. She stared in shock and horror at her wrists, which now had thin lines of blood where the fog had been.

Something brushed by behind her. She whirled…to face nothing. She turned, feeling a rush of cold air sweep by against her cheek.

A lock of what appeared to be mist shot out at her, and quickly was twisted rigidly around her neck.

Cosmos cried out, falling to her knees. She clawed at the ring around her neck, not caring about the manacles of fog that soon chained down her ankles or the many voices screaming inside her head.

Selenity shivered as her hand was enclosed by the cold chilling one of the dark figure. Once again to her dismay, she found herself stepping with it. Yes… a sinister voice whispered in her mind. Come forward… She took another step, and was soon following a long with every step.

And suddenly she did feel safe. She closed her eyes, letting the cold air surround and embrace her. She continued walking numbly, feeling completely secure, though she did not trust this shadowed being one bit.

The chill continued to surround her, soon becoming a whirlwind of frost. Any tears that were still damp against her cheeks froze with the swift movement of the wind, and became tiny crystals and were swept away with the swift wind.

She continued to let the icy draft enclose and enfold her, until she was completely numbed by it, yet didn't notice nor care.

Suddenly remembering her terrifying dream, her eyes shot open. Sure enough, she was alone. Completely alone.

He halted. There she was. He had found her. Perhaps they would have to wait before destruction fell.

_He watched in horror as she lifted her hand, placing it into the mist, and closing around it as if there were a hand there. She stepped forward. His expression was of despair. A hallucination…just like she must have seen in her dream… _

_He concentrated, attempting to clear his mind of all thoughts. He soon found that this was an impossible task. He kept on thinking that there had to be a quicker way. Selenity…! He thought, panicked._

_Eventually he looked back up. Selenity was a slight further distance now, but not too far to see. _

_Her eyes fluttered open. She had realized, he thought with a small amount of relief. Now was his chance. The only one he would most likely have for a long time._

Pluto halted suddenly.

Ceres, who had been slightly ahead, turned back suddenly. "Minna!" she called, in a cross of panicked and relieved tone. "There's Selenity! Demo, I think something's wrong!"

An expression of panic crossed Pluto's face. Small Lady! 

Sailor Cosmos dropped her hands limply to her sides. There was nothing she could do anymore.

A faint light from her brooch flashed. But it seemed so far, far away…

Her vision began to black. She just wanted to sleep…close her eyes and never, never open them again.

…Small…Lady… she thought wearily.

Small Lady…! She suddenly realized. All at once, she was over come by panic and fear…but not for herself.

"Small Lady!!!" She cried suddenly, her eyes fluttering open. She struggled to stand, and then changed plan and grabbed her brooch.

"COSMOS UNIVERSE POWER!!!"

Suddenly, she was free. She didn't take another second to think. She ran.

Saturn bent down, lifting the mirror. She stared into it for a moment, before suddenly dropping it. She lifted her glaive high above her head and shouted, "SATURN…PLANET…POWER!!!" with one swift moment, she brought her glaive down sharply to the mirrors surface.

Crack!

Saturn continued to hold down her glaive, the bright violet light pulsing all the way through the long weapon through her.

With an explosion of purple light, the mirror cracked all the way through, its surface shattering. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Uranus clutched Neptune protectively, squinting against the bright light and shards flying through the still air.

When the light died down, Neptune's mirror lay lifeless and dull on the cold floor. Shards of glass were scattered about. Saturn bent once more, picking it up. She stared at it for a moment. Her violet eyes began to glow violently, and her hair flew wildly around her face. With another brilliant flash, the mirror sparkled new looking again.

After Saturn had returned to normal, she held the mirror for a moment more, gazing into its Crystal surface.

Her head snapped up suddenly. "CHIBI-USA!" She cried, using the old friend name automatically.

The other two did not need to ask to know what she meant. They ran.

Selenity was afraid to look behind her, but knew that if her dream was more than that- a vision, perhaps – that it would do her more harm not too. First, though, she looked ahead of her, making sure that there was no ledge.

Assured, she nervously glanced behind her.

A dark hand was shooting at her from a distance. She quickly put her hands up, trying to block any blows…

"SELENITY!!!" The four Amazon sailors cried. The four inners soon yelled out her name as well. Only Pluto called differently.

"SMALL LADY!!!"

"CHIBI-USA!!!" Sailor Saturn cried, tears filling her eyes as she lunged forward, attempting to stop the strange figure.

"SMALL LADY!!!" Neptune and Uranus yelled, also attempting to get nearer.

"SMALL LADY!!!" Cosmos cried, lunging forward.

His eyes widened in horror as the hand reached out behind her. "SELENITY!!!" he cried, though she was currently obliterated from all sound. "IEI!"

And the hand pushed.

Authors Note: Puu: narrating tone of voice and we reach the rising resolution…. the hand pushes Selenity…. Kakyuu: interrupting Ahem. Yo, Puu. The chapter's ova. And what's up with that? I type away all day and night on it, and you snag the opening line?!?! Puu: You know, Kakyuu, while you typed. I sat there bored watching you type. Kakyuu: And your point is? I had all the good ideas. I typed this whole dang chapter! And you may have been watching bored, but you sure didn't say anything about it! And how much did I type of the last two chapters before this? If not all, most. What do you have to say to that? Puu: I don't think we want to know what Shimatta means. Kakyuu: Quit changing the subject. Answer the question. Puu: IEI.

CH. 6

Death's mark

She was falling. Falling in seconds, faster than anything she had ever felt before.

But it felt so slow, slow, slow…

Is this, she thought weakly, What death feels like? 

The fabric on her dress swirled around her furiously, and her long pigtails flew upwards. Another small tear made its way down her cheek, soon disappearing as a small crystal of ice swept up into the air.

Everything was going up…except she was going farther down with each painstaking breath.

A cold but steady hand clutched hers. She looked up slowly to see Sailor Cosmos' determined face.

Sailor Cosmos struggled, attempting to pull her daughter up over the ledge without falling herself. Feeling Selenity's hand slowly slipping, she tightened her grip.

"Small Lady…" Cosmos' sapphire blue eyes filled with worry stared down into Selenity's panicked, weary, ruby ones. "Try and pull yourself up."

Selenity bit her lip. "I'll…try…" she murmured painfully. She tried to reach up with her other hand and grab the ledge. As soon as she was able to grab onto it, she began to slip again.

Saturn, who was now by Sailor Cosmos, leaned over the edge dangerously. She held out her long glaive. "Chibi-usa," she said, using the old name once more. "Try and grab onto my glaive with your other hand."

Selenity looked up to Sailor Saturn's worried amethyst eyes. She swiped at the glaive, barely missing. "Hotaru," she faltered. "I can't reach it."

He stood nearby, watching her intently. He could not go over to help her…right now would be too dangerous. Though he could not see them, he could feel his evil gaze all around him.

But was it worth it?

"Try again!" Saturn pleaded. By now all of the other senshi had gathered around them.

"You have to!" Pallas wailed.

Trying to ignore the many more tears that had brimmed in her eyes, Selenity reached once more for the long weapon. This time she was able to seize it, but barely.

Saturn began to back up slowly. "Hold…on," she muttered through the strain. Selenity wasn't that heavy, but there seemed to be some sort of force that was working against her, pulling her down.

Noticing Saturn's struggle, Sailor Jupiter hurried beside her and began to help her haul Selenity up.

Eventually they were able to barely get her over the edge. She collapsed immediately into a small heap on the cold floor, blood on her hands from the glaive's sharp edges. She looked up, tears once again shimmering in her eyes. Sailor Pluto was at once by her side. She would have been earlier, but…

She narrowed her eyes. He was here… 

Sailor Saturn also collapsed, not nearly as exhausted as Selenity, but was still slightly fatigued and confused by the strange force that had been against her.

At last, Sailor Cosmos stood, breaking the uncertain silence that had fallen over them all.

"Lets go," she suggested. None of them wanted to spend another moment in this cold, dreary place, and they all quickly agreed.

What no one noticed as they vanished in their respective auras, Cosmos clutching her daughter tightly, was the hazardous pair of dark eyes glowering at them from the depths of the fog, risen from the dark abyss that, if they had waited any longer, might have been Selenity's death.

Sighing, Setsuna sat down on the edge of the silken bedspread. She wasn't going to go back to the time gates, not now. We barely saved her… She thought. With a shock she realized that if they hadn't saved Small Lady, she, Sailor Pluto, would most likely be lost in the solitude again.

Setsuna was driven from her thoughts when she heard soft foot steps down the hall. Her crimson eyes lingered on the door way as Usagi passed by. She waited a few more moments before standing up and leaving the room.

Selenity walked slowly through the garden. She looked up at the palace window, only to end up in dismay. She was still being watched. Ever since they had arrived back she hadn't been allowed out of one of the other's sight.

This soon became quite infuriating.

She turned back ahead of her and continued striding on through the rows of flowers. She stopped by one of the tall fountains.

Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, she dipped her hand into the cool water. She sighed, and stared down at her reflection.

She looked pale, so pale that nothing could hide the fear in her eyes. She had tried to convince them that she was fine- no, nothing had happened, yes, she was perfectly alright, no, she didn't want Mercury to check her out- but had only succeeded in not being watched up close. She could still feel a constant pair of eyes on her, though.

Reaching to the side, she fingered a small orange flower delicately. She moved it over, feeling the silk petals of a scarlet colored rose.

She turned, grasping the stem carefully with her other hand as well. She softly plucked it from the soil in which it was planted and turned back to the fountain. She sat up on one elbow, her chin leaning comfortably against her hand.

Her reflection blurred as she swung the rose in her hand carelessly. It was only then that she noticed the unusual mark.

Where what had been the deep cut, now lay a new mark. A four-pointed star, in what looked to be a full moon with a black crescent on one side, was carved into her hand. She stared in horror as crimson blood ran down her hand from the strange symbol.

Setsuna placed her hand gently on the doorknob as she pushed it gently, opening the door. "Small Lady?" She asked as she stepped into the room, soon realizing it was empty. "Small Lady!?" She strode over to the window, which over-looked the gardens, and could barely make out the young queen sitting by the fountain. She sighed in relief, though she still couldn't help but feel worried. She headed to the gardens.

Selenity's head snapped up as she grasped the hand with the mark tightly. The rose fell instantly to the marble tiles. She couldn't bear to look at it any longer. She already felt nauseated. She turned her head towards the palace, causing a pigtail to skid across the water on the surface of the fountain gently.

Relieved that though she was still being watched, from that distance it was impossible for anyone to have seen anything, she bent down.

Selenity easily tore a thin strip from her dress. Realizing it wouldn't be enough to even delay the bleeding for even a little while, she looked around.

There didn't seem to be anything else to use. She couldn't go to the palace, for someone would surely see and ask about it.

And then it would start all over.

Iei, they'd all make too much a fuss over it.

She tore another piece from her dress.

After tearing several pieces, she bound them together and wrapped it around her hand like a tourniquet. Then she tied it into a knot, pulling it tight with her teeth.

"Small Lady?"

Startled, Selenity whirled around. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the older woman. She quickly pulled her hand behind her back, hoping Setsuna wouldn't notice anything.

Setsuna walked over to Selenity. She didn't say anything, but gently pulled Selenity's hand out from behind her back. Her dark crimson eyes held concern. "Is something wrong?"

Selenity yanked her hand back. "Nothing." She said quickly. "I just…cut my hand on something."

"I see." Setsuna stated shortly, noticing Selenity's answer was quick. Too quick.

"Yeah…" she answered uncertainly, avoiding Setsuna's gaze. "Must've been that rose." She gestured down at the rose on the ground. A small amount of blood was on its stem from her hand. She hoped it looked enough like that's what had scratched her.

Setsuna sighed, sitting down by the fountain and staring into the clear water. Or, not so clear. "Small Lady," she said slowly. "Is this your blood?"

Selenity looked uncomfortable. "Hai. I was playing with the rose in the water when it cut me."

Setsuna noted the uneasiness in her voice. And eyes. "I wish you would be honest with me."

Selenity, knowing it was no use to deny it, fell silent.

Setsuna smiled reassuringly. "So what really happened Small Lady?"

Turning away for a moment, Selenity leered. I'm not about to hear another lecture. She'll know it's best to tell the others, and will, too. 

She faced Setsuna, smiling falsely.

Not that it looked it.

"Well…I dunno. Maybe it was the rose. Maybe it was something else. All I know is I noticed it when my blood got in the water. I don't have any idea where it could have come from. But it's just a scratch."

Setsuna decided to drop that particular subject for the moment. "I have to say," Setsuna began, "Yours was much worse then mine but you weren't the only one who faced the ordeal of death."

"Oh?" Selenity raised an eyebrow. She wasn't particularly interested at the moment, but was glad for the change in subjects.

"Hai. He was trying to prevent me from reaching you…" Setsuna stared down at her hand, which was resting in her lap. "He strangled me…." She finished, trailing off, an indication of sadness in her usually calm voice.

"Tried, anyways." Selenity remarked bluntly. She could hear the sorrow in the other woman's voice, but tried to ignore it. She didn't want to deal with anyone else's pain right now.

Setsuna raised her crimson eyes to meet Selenity's scarlet ones. "Something is wrong Small Lady. What is it? This isn't like you, not at all. Onegai, tell me what is wrong. You know you can trust me."

Selenity looked up, startled. "Ano…" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face nervously. "Well…" She could feel her face turning red. "I'm just not in a very good mood. You know, with…well…all that…." This was partly true. She hoped it was more believable than any of her white lies recently.

Setsuna stood, her dark emerald hair falling softly down her back. She walked over to Selenity and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You think I can't be trusted?" She asked, amazingly calm as she held her right hand up. "Even with this?"

Selenity gasped, seeing the small slash on Setsuna's hand. Then she calmed, her expression returning to blank.

"It's true, I also had a cut right there. But I'm not sure that proves anything we don't already know. And now that I think of it, that's probably how my hand started bleeding. The cut probably just opened up. No worries."

Setsuna looked deeply into Selenity's eyes for a moment…before walking away.

Selenity stared after her for a moment, startled. What had she said wrong? Hardly anything upset Setsuna. How had she?

She sighed, and turned away. Her gaze fell upon the rose she had dropped.

It was completely wilted.

Stunned, she bent down and picked up the rose. Its petals were drooping and had practically turned black.

She doubled over onto the ground as a searing pain enveloped her. She winced, wondering what had caused it. She slowly arose, glancing in the direction Setsuna had left. She was already gone.

Best not tell her, anyway.

What had happened to Small Lady? She just wasn't herself. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes; Selenity was the closet thing she had to a daughter. To a real family, of what Setsuna could remember anyways. Why couldn't Selenity seem to trust her? She turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She had taken her hair out of its normal style, letting it fall slightly past her knees. Her dark skin tone seemed to be sickly pale, which proved how worried she really was. Setsuna bit back a few tears as she looked to her wardrobe, pulling out a black dress and holding it in front of her. Black always seemed to suit her. It always seemed to bring out her complexion. Her seclusion.

For some reason she dreaded that dance Usagi had planned for this night. When usually she looked forward to them…

Many hours later Setsuna stood in front of her mirror once more. Her hair was once more in its normal style; she wore the beautiful black dress, and high gloves of the Princess of Pluto. She walked down the halls and stair -cases to the ball -room, where nearly every citizen of Crystal Tokyo had seemed to gather.

Instead of socializing, not that she usually did anyways; she stepped out onto the balcony, resting her gloved hands on the rail. She finally seemed to relax as she stared out into the beautiful city…that was until she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulders.

"You'll accomplish nothing by coming here. Small Lady won't be alone till we're sure no one poses a threat." She stated, shivering faintly under his touch.

"You really do consider me a threat, don't you?"

"Of course! We nearly lost her thanks to you!" She shouted whirling around to face him.

He sighed, "I might as well kill you right here. Not that anyone would notice the solitary guardian missing. Even less, dead."

"Time is the eternal river…I suggest you don't swim upstream. Someone would notice and I'm sure you would be found right away."

He smiled sinisterly. "I hate to kill you, but you stand between me and my goal."

"I know you find no interest in anyone occupying this palace at the moment except for the young queen!"

"My, my, must we be so intimidating?"

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, only to hear nothing for his hand was closed around her throat once again. She backed up against the rail, dangerously close to the edge.  
"Selenity will tell you nothing. I'll make sure of that. And if you try to find anything out I will kill you. Understand?" He didn't yet release her. "I know you're Selenity's first friend…but from that scene in the garden today…I say she's losing interest. Though I do wonder what would happen if she did seem to lose you." He released her now, letting her fall to the cold floor of the crystal balcony. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure a death is in order. Possibly two. You shouldn't try and interfere."

"Usagi…!" Setsuna stumbled into the room.

Usagi tore herself apart from the passionate kiss she had been having with Mamoru as Setsuna stumbled into the room. "Setsuna!? Nan desu ka?"

"It's Small Lady…she's in danger…" tears stung Setsuna's crimson eyes as she breathed softly, her breaths long but ragged.

"Demo…" Usagi blinked in puzzlement. "Sailor Saturn is with her. Hotaru should have no problem…"

Setsuna cut Usagi off. "Saturn won't stand a chance!! He has the power of a god!"

The golden-haired girl blinked. "The power of a God? We are goddesses. I, the goddess of the Moon, you the goddess of time."

"It won't make any difference. We have to get to Small Lady, now." Setsuna was determined, and it showed in her tone of voice. She was not about to let Small Lady die.

"We?" Usagi shook her head with a sympathetic look showing on her face. "Setsuna, we all know you've been through so much. Blaming yourself…you should stay out of this one."

Setsuna stared at Usagi a moment, before bowing her head to her former queen. "Hai your highness." Her voice was stale, as she trapped everything inside once again.

"Setsuna…" Usagi murmured as her older friend left the room. Quickly regaining her composure she turned to Mamoru. "Lets go!"

"Why, Selenity. We meet again."

Selenity stifled a scream, clamping a hand over her mouth. She did not turn, but knew that Saturn had at the unexpected comment.

"Chronos Typhoon!" The winds of time surrounded the staff, forming a strong whirlwind that headed straight for him.

His dark eyes narrowed as he got up, wiping blood away from the side of his mouth. "I thought I told you not to interfere…"

Pluto scoffed. "You really think I would just stand on the side lines and watch Small Lady die? I don't think so." Pluto immediately turned to Saturn. "Get Small Lady out of here. Ima!"

Saturn stared at her for a few moments before reacting. "Hai." She turned back to Selenity and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the door.

He moved forward in a sudden burst of speed, and pushed Saturn to the ground, grabbing Selenity's wrist himself. Her right wrist actually. Slightly astonished, he stared down at her improvised tourniquet. He then swiftly tore it off.

Shocked, Selenity's eyes moved quickly from the fallen senshi on the ground to his hand suddenly on her wrist. Still avoiding his gaze, she attempted to pull back as he tore the 'bandage' from her hand.

"Do you think you could hide the mark of death forever, Selenity?" He inquired, grinning sinisterly.

Selenity's eyes widened as she mouthed his words silently. "Mark…of death…?"

"Small Lady!" A familiar voice shouted.

He turned right away. "Well, if it isn't Crystal Tokyo's former Queen and King." He smiled menacingly. "I've been awaiting your arrival. You're just in time to see your daughters death." He paused. "With no interference."

"Demo…" Usagi began trying to compromise. "If Small Lady dies there will be no ruler. For when I passed on my crown I can not take it back."

He kept his menacing gaze locked onto hers. "Exactly. With no ruler, how long do you think Crystal Tokyo is going to last? A new Era shall arise."

Pluto shook her head irritably. "Crystal Tokyo still has rule! It's still the reign of the new Silver Millennium."

Sailor Saturn nodded. "If what you say was true, then I would have felt new deaths echoing through the Realm of Silence."

He sighed, obviously irritated by their words. "Both you senshi are wrong, there are things even the goddess of time, and the goddess of destruction cannot know."

Saturn raised an eyebrow. Huh. Goddess. She shrugged. Okay, I'll buy it. 

"While Sailor Senshi are still around," Pluto shot back, "And serve the ruler of this peaceful era, then there will be no new era! So you might as well give up!"

Taking advantage of his part in the depth of this conversation, Selenity struggled to free herself of his grip. However, he was still plenty on guard. Once he felt her trying to escape, he tightened his grip.

Gee, Selenity thought irritably, wincing in his iron grip. Work out much? 

Ignoring Selenity, he raised an eyebrow at Pluto. "It just proves how much you deserve to be an 'all-knowing' senshi if you think I'm going to 'give up'."

Pluto glared at him. "I know much more then you ever could!" She shot back angrily.

He smirked as he glanced at Selenity from the corner of his eye. "Tell me, Selenity. Who do you think deserves to die first? You, or your so-called friend, Sailor Pluto?"

Selenity continued to stare at the floor. After a few moments she whispered, "You."

He paid no attention to Selenity's comment. "Of course, I could always kill you both at once."

Usagi, who had been silent throughout most of this ordeal, spoke up. "Wh…what do you want with Small Lady?"

Pluto turned her head to Usagi. "Isn't it obvious? Usagi! He wants to kill her."

Saturn shook her head, not in objection to Pluto's statement, but rather to some thought in her head. "You are a sad man." Without another word, she raised her glaive high into the air, bringing it down sharply onto the hand holding Selenity.

He reacted quickly, "I guess one of her friends will be the cause," he said, stepping back and having Selenity in the way of the Glaive's sharp blade.

Saturn smiled to herself. Before another second had past, she cried, "Silence Wall!" A violet aura resonated from the sharp tip of the blade, immediately forming a barrier around the young queen.

"Hiiyaaa!" Pluto broke into a fast run as she leaped into the air, twirling the time staff high above her head she prepared to bring it down…

He glanced up; now that he wasn't holding Selenity he could easily maneuver his enemy's attacks much better. With both hands he grabbed the staff, and through it back wards.

Pluto groaned as she fell backward, landing heavily on the cold floor as her vision began to fade to black.

Usagi ran over to Pluto's side. "Setsuna?" she asked concernedly.

Still keeping the protective wall of energy around Selenity, Saturn went to Pluto's side also. "She's dealt a heavy blow, Usagi. She won't wake for at least a few hours." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Would you care to explain to me your reasoning?"

"I've told you enough. I don't like to answer questions. They bore me. You'll have to figure out the rest for yourself." He said, a look of satisfaction crossing his face. "Are you ready to say goodbye to your friend? Or maybe you won't miss her at all. She is after all the guardian of time, always banished to the gates."

Usagi glared. "Iei. She had a duty she respected. She may not have appreciated this burden, but she was freed from it as she was needed and wished. And she was not banished."

"Had?" He questioned Usagi's words. "That means, Sailor Moon, that you're ready to give her up?" he turned to Selenity. "And what about you? You've always been trust worthy with, Puu, but now you lied to her to hide your death."

"Iei," Usagi answered, pretending she didn't notice that his words about Pluto were supposed to be an insult. "Do you not hear anything I say? She is no longer fully responsible or to blame for all that goes on in the time warp. She may be if she wishes. Comprehend, now? And Small Lady has had and will have nothing to do with you!"

Selenity looked down.

"Hai. You forget," Saturn began, "Why we are senshi. We are called many things, but it all narrows down to one thing." She now narrowed her eyes at him. "Unlike your powers that can only bring despair and destruction, we have the power to undo your evil work and heal broken souls." She turned back to Pluto. She placed her hands on Pluto's brooch, one over the other. The brooch flashed the brilliant violet of Saturn, and then began to glow a steady magenta.

Saturn stood, smiling slightly to herself. "And that," she said, glancing back at him, "Is why we are called goddesses."

He concentrated on Pluto's body as it slowly dematerialized and rematerialized into his arms. "But does she wish it? You may not blame her for it, but she always has blamed herself."

Selenity, who had been silent behind the barrier, now spoke. "Well you sure seem to know an awful lot about Puu." She raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

He turned his head, glancing at her. "You remember when I told you that I had been watching you all your life?" He asked rhetorically. "I couldn't do that with out having to deal with your little, Puu, now would I?"

She blinked. She hadn't been expecting an actual answer. "Geez. You sure are a talkative enemy."

He smiled. "Well, I'll be back for you Selenity, but it's time to cause the death of your friend."

Selenity shook her head. "Well, you keep saying that, but you never carry it out. I'm beginning to doubt your worthiness."

Saturn and Usagi stared at Selenity incredulously. What, Saturn thought, In the world is she doing? 

A black aura surrounded him and Pluto. Anyone could feel the pain, even if they unconscious. Pluto screamed in pain and agony as he just stood, holding onto her limp body. Obviously pleased.

"IEI!" Selenity cried. Before anyone knew what was happening, she had dashed through Saturn's barrier. She was soon into the black aura with them. She placed her hands on Pluto's brooch, who was still limp in his arms. There was a blinding, crystal flash, and Selenity and him were both jerked back violently.

When it cleared, Pluto's limp body lay still on the ground. But her brooch continued to glow a steady magenta. Selenity was kneeling by her bed, shocked at what had just happened, but glad that he no longer had hold of her friend.

"Why you…" He hissed angrily. But surprisingly he smiled a moment later. "Arigatou, Selenity, you've just made it so that her death will come quicker. With the mark of death on the young moon goddess, her powers will soon be reverted for the purposes of death."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Small Lady…" she began, trembling. "What is he talking about?"

Selenity looked down, clutching her right hand, but not saying a word.

"There were only three people who knew," He continued. "Pluto, myself and…" He didn't reveal the last name. "That's most likely why when she saw your hand 'bandaged' up she really wished you'd tell her. But now, Selenity, her death will just come faster. Well done."

"Iei…" tears stung Selenity's eyes. "What have you _done_ to me" She cried, not bothering about the tears that were flooding her eyes and blurring her vision.

Authors Note: Puu: It's SO sad!!!! I don't want Pluto to die!! NOOOOO!!!! Kakyuu: Gosh, Puu, get a room. You were the one who decided he was gonna try and kill her anyways! Gimme a break! Puu: brightens you're absolutely right Kakyuu! Happy day!!! (Puu's note: This isn't my real personality.) Kakyuu: (after reading note over Puu's shoulder) Oh, no, of course not. (Smiles wickedly) But I like you better this way, my sappy little pal! Puu: VERY FUNNY! We're going on to the next chapter! Kakyuu: Guess what? We've said 'Selenity' 164 times so far! Cool, huh? Puu: blinks Okay…That came from nowhere…

Ch 7 A secret arisen 

"Every villain has their plans." Was his short answer. "Now, come with me." He held his hand out once more as a black aura surrounded Selenity, and a black dress suddenly flowed down past her ankles.

Usagi lunged forward, attempting to get to Small Lady. But she was immediately thrown back as she reached the dark aura.

Selenity swallowed. Her eyes were hollow. "I have no reason to trust you." She said, surprisingly calm.

"…Small…Lady…" The words weren't far apart, but they were painful as Pluto tried to form them since her life was slowly being drained.

Selenity swallowed again, glancing at Pluto from the corner of her eye. She then looked back at him. "After all you've done to me and my friends you think I'm just going to go wherever you tell me to?!?!"

"I've given them what they deserve. Maybe your friend wouldn't be dieing if you had died when I planned for it to happen." He said, glancing at Saturn and Usagi.

She looked down at his hand, and then back up, straight into his eyes. "What is the extent of your powers?" She gestured at Pluto. "If you can cause death…" she stared into the dark abyss in his eyes. "What about life?"

"People have certain powers, some can heal, and some can cause death. It all depends on who we are. You and I, Selenity. Cause Death."

Selenity set her jaw firm. "I do not. My question, is if you can stop her death."

He sighed. "My, you're a bothersome girl. I may have the power. But that doesn't mean I will."

"If…" she slapped her hand down onto his. "As a bargain…for me?"

He grinned forebodingly. "You have a deal."

"IEI!" Usagi cried, reaching for Selenity.

Saturn bit her lip. "Selenity! IEI! What are you doing?!"

Selenity ignored her friends' cries.

With a gesture of his hand, Pluto was surrounded in her dark magenta aura. Her breathing became steady and even, though she was still partially unconscious.

Selenity smiled, despite the pain and fear she really felt. "Arigatou."

Glancing at Saturn and Usagi as he closed his hand tightly around hers, they vanished once again.

_ Shimatta…He's getting way to close…Baka Selenity… He had to get to her, now! There was only one problem:_

_He couldn't._

_One: She'd only trouble herself even more. Which was not something even the least bit necessary right now._

_Two: That D B would have some plan if he did. He'd just get them both into more danger._

_But he did know someone who could._

"What I don't get," Selenity said, pulling her hand back immediately when they arrived, "is…well…"

He raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed at her standoffish ness. "Is?"

"If you…" she looked uncomfortable. " 'Love' me…" she made a disgusted face, as if the phrase tasted bad on her tongue. "Then…why are you so determined…to…kill…me…?"

He quickly leaned over her, his dark eyes looking into her saddened, confused, ruby ones. Holding her tightly so she couldn't pull back, he kissed her. This time on the lips.

Selenity struggled, attempting to get free of his grip. When she realized it's complete uselessness, she simply stood, though not really enjoying it. At all.

He released her, smiling with contentment. "Selenity, I never wished to kill you."

Selenity grunted. "Sure. So falling of a cliff above a bottomless pit wouldn't lead me to death? Nice theory."

"You don't understand…" He began until his gaze was averted to something else, beyond Selenity. He couldn't tell whom, but the figure was unmistakable. It was a Sailor Soldier.

The Senshi tilted her head, obviously smiling. "Oh, don't stop because of me," her soft voice began irritably. "I'm all ears to your false reasons."

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to be here. And if you don't leave now I'll have to get rid of you myself, Stardust."

Selenity whirled. "Nani?!" She stared in shock at the Senshi before her.

She smiled. "Long time, no see, Small Lady." Before the young queen could reply, she turned back to him. "I don't see how you can." She smiled again, cruelly this time. "Since you seem so occupied with the young queen right now."

"You're still in my realm." He said, "And I have power over anyone who passes here."

"In your eyes, anyways." She dismissed that comment. "Now, don't let me bother you. Continue with what you were going to say." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm very interested."

"You just want more power yourself." He hissed. "I know you Stardust. You just want to be number one in his eyes."

Stardust looked taken aback. "Wh- how- why- nuh- Nani? I do not! And besides, how would asking you to continue help me anyway?" She blew out through the corner of her mouth, making a strand of silvery- purple hair wisp in front of her face.

"Oh, no. Don't deny it." He glanced at Selenity before continuing. "We all know he really loves Selenity. But yet you want him to yourself. And we can't forget that time you kept young Selenity from saving her friend."

Stardust sighed. "Whether what you say is true or not, it has nothing to do with this. Quit dodging my questions."

Selenity blinked. I am not following any of this… "Who?" she asked. "How? Where? When?"

"Selenity," He continued. "I'm sure you remember the time Sailor DarkStar had your Puu, trapped." He motioned to Stardust. "She appeared and wouldn't let you help."

Selenity leered at him. "I know that. And besides," she added snobbishly. "I wasn't asking you."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her by the arm they vanished once more.

"Baka." He muttered.

"I- well- he-"

He sighed. "Quit making up excuses. You let him distract you."

She shrugged. "I guess…Demo, I-"

"Urasia."

"Pluto…" Saturn breathed silently as she watched her friend. She stared at the ground, it had been hours since Selenity had sacrificed herself, and yet, Pluto still hadn't regained conscious. "Ami?" She asked, looking back up. "How is she?"

"The scanner shows that physically she's doing fine, besides her current weakness. Demo…I don't know how soon it will be until she regains conscious."

Saturn sighed. "Selenity didn't have to sacrifice herself, did she? Would Pluto have lived?"

Mercury shook her head. "Iei. Selenity didn't have to sacrifice herself if she wanted Pluto to die. Pluto would have died if Selenity hadn't done that."

"I can't believe it…." Venus whispered. "We nearly lost Pluto But now we've lost our little Chibi-chan."

Jupiter brushed a tear from her eye. "I know. She was so brave."

Mars looked around. "Where's Usagi?"

Uranus crossed her arms. "Probably still mourning for Small Lady."

Neptune looked at Uranus with a reprimanding look. "And she had every right to be."

"I didn't say she didn't. All I said was she was probably still mourning."

Neptune raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Venus sighed. "What do we do about it now?"

"What do you think we should do? Rescue Small Lady."

They all turned and stared at Pluto, who was now attempting to sit up.

"Setsuna," Uranus began a few moments later as Ami forced Pluto back down. "We don't even have the slightest idea where she is. And even if we did, what do you think you're going to do?"

"Hmm…" Pluto 'pondered' sarcastically. "She sacrificed herself for me, so, gee, what do you suppose I'm going to do?"

"Stay right here." Uranus answered bluntly.

"I'm fine. So what? I nearly died, it's happened, what, three times before?"

Uranus gazed at her sternly. "Setsuna," she began. "I…Don't…Care. No matter what you say, we all know how much fun you think it is. You are staying right here."

"Haruka, you would do the same if you were in my position. I know you would. Admit it." Pluto was looking at Uranus with a hard stare, she was obviously determined. But with Haruka around she might not be able to succeed.

"And?" Uranus shot back. "So what if I would? Anyways, no one's going anywhere until we hear something from Usagi. That's final."

Selenity was alone. No one was there. But she was scared, scared of everything going on around her. She ran down the long corridor, the dark fabric swirling around her legs slightly as she did. She needed to get out of there!! Her friends, her family! Abruptly she came to a halt, the corridor just seemed to end.

She was now standing what looked to be outdoors. Dark clouds hung low in the sky, and only barely could she faintly see the soft glow of the moon partially hidden behind them.

She looked around, stepping forward. Her hair had come out of its usual style, and hung loosely down almost to her ankles.

There was still no one else there. Selenity found this strange. Just a minute ago she had been with him…not that his company was comforting in the least bit, but at least she had had the faintest idea of where she was.

She collapsed suddenly onto the ground. She ached all over. She didn't think she had run that far, but it felt like a million miles.

But the part of her aching the most wasn't her body.

It was her heart.

She leaned over, covering her face and crying into her arms.

You…promised me…you wouldn't leave me… she thought helplessly as she continued to sob.

And as the clouds began to cover the moon completely and the mark of the silver era on her forehead began to fade, one thought only occupied all her thoughts:

"ELIOS!!!"

Authors Note: Puu: Well there you have it. Who has she been thinking about all this time? Elios. Oh, and sorry we didn't clear this confusion earlier. There are two 'mysterious people' but when it's in italic it's a completely different person. Kakyuu: Guess what? We've said 'Elios' one time so far! Puu: Yeah, I could have said that…baka… Kakyuu: I bet you couldn't! Puu: Oh yeah? We've said 'Elios' twice now. Kakyuu: See?! You didn't say it! You said 'twice now'. I said, 'one time so far'. Haha!

CH. 8 

Death's dream

He smiled to himself, a glass of cold wine clutched in his hand. He didn't mind Selenity going of on her own. No one could find her, and she could _never _find her way out.

Elios…. the name kept repeating itself in her mind as she continued to cry softly. Where was he? Why hadn't she seen him throughout all these years? He had _promised her_.

Iei, she thought, trying to force the thoughts out of her mind. If he was gone, he was gone. She could get used to it. Except that she hadn't over the years that he had promised…

Shimatta… Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? "Elios…"

"…Little Maiden?"

Great. Now she was imagining… Wait… Selenity raised her head from her hands, her face tear stained. "…Elios…?" She asked silently, not sure if she was really seeing him. He held out his hand she gently placed her pale hand into his, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Little Maiden…" He murmured, pulling her into a strong embrace.

"Elios…!" She cried, but joyfully.

His head snapped up. Iei! How had _he _gotten here? _Shimatta…!_ He needed to get to Selenity, get her away from him.

Elios abruptly jerked away from Selenity.

She stared up at him, her beautiful ruby eyes wide as when they had been at the times they used to share together. "Elios?"

"Little Maiden…" he whispered in a gentle voice. "Fugen." He's coming…. 

As if reading Elios' thoughts, he was in the room with a few quick strides. "_Elios._"

"Thanatos."

Selenity looked from Elios to Thanatos and then back at Elios. "_Thanatos_? Demo isn't Thanatos…?"

Elios nodded. "The god of death." Not taking his gaze off Thanatos Elios slowly changed into the one who had visited Chibi-usa in her dreams for so long. Pegasus. Now moving a little quicker, he got down letting Selenity climb onto his back. A moment later they took flight, his wings parting the black clouds that covered the moon and letting it shine down on Thanatos as they vanished from sight.

"Elios?" She asked, her head resting slightly on him as they flew through the sky. "Why didn't you come back? Until now…. you made me a promise…."

"I know. Little Maiden, gomen ne, I couldn't. It would've been too dangerous. For the both of us."

"I'm glad you're here now…." She whispered.

Her bare feet landed softly on the cool ground as she climbed off of Pegasus' back.

He straightened, changing back into the priest of Elysion, as he watched her standing there for a few moments. Her long, sugar pink hair billowed around her and her ruby eyes danced with joy of the thought that she was home.

And with him.

Smiling at him she broke into a run, down the palace halls. "Mama!! Mama!!"

Usagi, hearing the young girls voice once again, emerged from her room. "Small Lady!" She exclaimed, embracing her daughter as soon as she neared her. "H…how?" The former queen stammered.

"It was I, Maiden."

Usagi glanced away from her daughter, staring, awestruck at the priest before her. "Elios. It's…" She regained her composure and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to see you again Elios. Thank you for bringing Small Lady back safely."

Selenity glanced around. "Is Puu okay?"

Usagi looked back at her daughter. "Pluto? I…I'm really not sure…from what Ami told me she woke a few hours after you left, but after that I don't know how she is."

Selenity kept herself from panicking. Who would know the condition Puu was in at this moment? "Where is she?"

"Why, most likely in her room." Usagi stated, her voice making it obvious that she was still slightly shocked at Elios' sudden appearance.

"Puu? Puu?" Selenity gently shook her friends shoulder trying to wake her. She glanced down at her close friend concernedly, "Hota?"

Saturn looked up. "Nani?"

"When Puu wake's up…. tell me…"

"You're not going to stay?'

Selenity shook her head. "I don't feel up to it. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Okay." Saturn said with no further questions. "I'll tell you once she wakes."

Selenity smiled the best she could. "Arigatou."

"Elios?" Usagi questioned. "How did you know Small Lady was in danger?"

"Little Maiden? I knew for awhile," He avoided Usagi's gaze. "But I could never reach her."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but got cut off as Selenity dashed into the room. "Elios! I have something to ask you!" Her voice was cheerful but both of them could tell that she had something else on her mind. She held out her right hand for Elios to see, "He said this was the mark of death…is it true?"

Elios shook his head. "It's something more then just the mark of death. It's a symbol of our love." He smiled. "Thanatos knew that I loved you, Little Maiden, and knew that you were waiting for my return. _That's _when he decided to attack."

Selenity stared at him for a moment, then looked back down at her hand. She then looked once again at Elios. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated her question, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Thanatos disliked me…_iei_…hated me. His motive was to destroy Crystal Tokyo with the help of the Queen."

"Then…" she ran her hand over her lips. "Why…?"

Usagi didn't give Elios a chance to answer Selenity. "Elios? We're you the only one who knew this?"

"Well-" he began, but was interrupted by Selenity.

"Nuh-uh. Puu knew, right?"

Elios hesitated. "Hai…and one other _friend_ of mine… "

"Yeah, but I bet I was a lot of help, huh?" an annoyed voice said.

Elios frowned. "You can leave now, Stardust."

Selenity nodded. "Hai. _Ima_." Looking back at Elios she noticed he had stood, right by her and now he was wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Stardust scowled. In a flash, she was gone.

Elios laughed, pulling Selenity closer to him he leaned down and they met in a kiss. "Aishiteru…"

As they pulled apart Selenity opened her mouth to say something but instead a childish giggle escaped her lips. "You know…Elios…" She finally found the words. " That's only the third time you've kissed me ever since we met."

He raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Really?" He pressed his lips onto hers once again.

"So he hated you. And that was his motive. Why?" Selenity inquired him later in her room.

"Shhh…Little Maiden I can not tell you everything now…Don't you think you've had enough excitement for a day?"

Selenity sighed, twiddling with the lace on the bedspread. "Okay. Well, what about this one? How- iei…If he was just trying to make _you_ upset by using _me_, then why did he…" She looked uncomfortable. "Well…I don't necessarily like having my lips locked with the ones of an enemy."

He laid a finger on her lips. "No more questions. That's all you've been saying for the past half hour. Questions." He was about to kiss her again when they were interrupted.

"Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru poked her head in the room. "…Oops…I'll…ano…be waiting…just outside…" She withdrew her head, shutting the door behind her.

Elios smiled, withdrawing his hand. "Looks like you've got friends waiting."

Selenity opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. She didn't really want to end their little conversation right now. But it would be rude to leave Hotaru waiting.

She sighed, and getting up, went over to the door. She glanced back over her shoulder at Elios. "You better not go anywhere while I'm gone."

He smiled, and holding his hands up, flopped down on her bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hota? Nan desu ka?"

Hotaru grinned. "Pluto's awake." She paused. "But should I tell her you're busy?"

Selenity smiled back. "That's alright." She giggled. "I've practically got him on a leash." She lowered her voice, making sure that he wouldn't hear. "But he's pretty good looking for a dog, don't you think?"

Hotaru laughed, and pulled Selenity down the hall to where Pluto was.

"Puu?"

Pluto turned her head to the doorway and smiled sadly. "…Small Lady."

Selenity stepped into the room. "Ogenki desu ka?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Pluto lowered her eyes. "Hai, I'm fine Small Lady."

Selenity bit her lip and looked down. "Gomen ne…I…I know I haven't been completely honest with you lately…Gomen…"

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness."

"Yes I do!" She protested. "I…I've been a brat to you lately. And you didn't deserve any of it."

Pluto shook her head. "The only thing that matters is that you're safe. You didn't need to sacrifice yourself Small Lady."

"Iei, she didn't. And shouldn't have."

Selenity whirled around. "Elios! You said you'd stay there!"

"Well you were gone just a little too long for my taste," he said, coming into the room. "Do you have a problem with my being here for this little reunion? Besides," he added. "Your room's boring."

Pluto got up weakly. "I need to get back to the time gates…"

Selenity snapped her gaze back to Pluto. "Iei! Why?! You _can't!_"

"You know why Small Lady. It's my duty. I'm the solitary guardian of time."

Selenity shook her head. "Mama didn't say you had to."

Pluto stared at Selenity for a moment before speaking. "Small Lady. Your mother knows it's a large duty, but what she doesn't understand is that there are terrible consequences if I'm away from them to long. Especially now."

Selenity shook her head again, causing her pigtails to fly in her face. "_Iei!_ You're not a solitary guardian anymore! You haven't been for a long time! You're my friend! Mama let you go!" Tears now shimmered in her eyes. "You don't always have to leave me like this!"

Pluto looked away, hiding her emotions. "The only way Thanatos can get here is through the time warp. If I'm not there…." She looked back at Selenity and Elios. "Crystal Tokyo will be in danger again."

Elios shook his head sadly. "He will find other ways of getting here. It won't matter whether or not you're there."

"Ah," A cold voice seemed to fill the room. "What if I'm already here?"

Selenity whirled around, and then faced Elios. "How-"

Elios shook his head. "Iei, now is not a good time for _more_ questions."

Pluto tensed. "Show yourself Thanatos!"

"Oh, I _will_. The deal is broken, Selenity."

Pluto gasped as the time staff slid from her grip and an arm snaked around her waist, the other around her neck.

Thanatos stood in the room, holding the mystifying senshi of time in a tight grip.

"Iei!" Selenity cried. "Why?! _Why_ is it off? I didn't really _leave_!"

"I make deals, and _I _decide whether or not to carry them out completely."

"_B!_" she cried, throwing herself forward, but being held back as Elios grabbed her arm.

Pluto's head was tilted back slightly as she struggled to form the words. "….Small Lady….just….just….go….onegai…."

"Iei." Selenity shook her head, and then stared Thanatos in the eye. "Why? _Why _do you hate Elios? _Why_ do you hate him so much you'd use _me_ in order to devastate him? _Why?!_"

Elios hesitated. "Little Maiden-"

"Iei!" Selenity cut him off. "I want him to answer me. _Ima!_"

Thanatos sighed. "Everything in the world has _one _reason. That's all you need to know." He focused his gaze, and power, back on Pluto. Enjoying her scream of pain.

."Really? Tell me then," Selenity challenged. "What's your 'one reason'?"

"Love does not exist. Everything is founded by hate."

Selenity was so shocked she fell into dead silence for a moment.

But only a moment.

"You're wrong! There is too such a thing!!!" she cried. "_Let Puu go!!!_"

"I don't think so." He hissed as the room was filled with another scream.

"_IEI!!!_" She lunged forward, breaking free of Elios' grip.

Thanatos smiled to himself. As soon as Selenity was there, he released Pluto and grabbed her instead.

"Chibi-Usa!" Elios cried.

"Give up Elios…she's mine..." Thanatos said as Selenity struggled in his grasp.

"Iei!" he responded. "Her dreams only shine for the purpose of good!"

"…Elios…" Selenity gasped as she sunk down in Thanatos' grasp.

Elios glared at Thanatos. Do not worry Little Maiden… Stepping forward, he grabbed Selenity's hand, looking Thanatos in the eye. "…She'll _never _be yours…." Tightening his grip around her hand, he somehow pulled Selenity from his grasp.

Selenity collapsed immediately, gasping. Elios dropped to his knees in front of her, her hand still in his. "Chibi-Usa…" he began, staring into her eyes. He lifted her hand, showing her the mark. "Remember what I told you about this…?"

Selenity stared at him for a moment before nodding. "…Hai…" she looked at him questioningly. He didn't reply. His eyes lingered on hers before darting over her shoulder to where Thanatos stood.

She turned slightly, glancing at Thanatos. Then she looked back at Elios.

Thanatos was gone.

Sighing with relief she smiled at Elios, however, the smile did not last long. She screamed out, but too late. Thanatos had pulled Elios away from Selenity and thrown him to the ground heavily. "_Elios!!!_" she cried, immediately jumping to her feet and lunged forward again.

Thanatos prepared to grab Selenity once again when the time staff came heavily down on his hand. Turning his head, he saw Sailor Pluto. She held the staff down, not raising it an inch.

"You're going to leave Small Lady _alone_. I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do."

Selenity looked up at Pluto gratefully, with tears shimmering in her eyes as she fell down beside Elios, holding his head in her arms. "Puu…" She then looked down at Elios and shook him gently.

"Little Maiden…I'm fine…" he said softly. Selenity didn't answer, but hugged him tighter.

Thanatos glared at Sailor Pluto. "I'm sure we can arrange it to be the last thing you do." He said as she slowly lifted the time staff off his hand. As he attacked all she did was swiftly dodge to the side. Though she was still in a weakened state, and knew that she couldn't dodge all of his attacks.

Elios stood, causing Selenity to let go. He reached for her hand, lifting her to her feet. She glanced over at Pluto and Thanatos, then raised her hand and yelled, "Moon… Crystal… Crisis…Make UP!"

"Leave Puu alone, jerk!" Selenity shouted at Thanatos.

Both Thanatos and Pluto stared at Selenity for a moment. "I don't know about that, Selenity." He said when he spoke. "Your friend Pluto pretty much _asked _me to attack her."

Pluto rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, _sure_. All _I _said was that I'm going to keep you from hurting Small Lady. Even if it _is _the last thing I do."

Selenity blinked, looking back and forth between them. "Ano…gee…" She cleared her throat. "Okay…I get it. But she _didn't_ ask you to attack her…" She looked at Pluto. "And I don't want you to have to protect me."

Pluto glanced at Selenity. "Small Lady, gomen demo…you don't always get to choose if I protect you or not."

Noticing that at the moment, Pluto was preoccupied, Thanatos took his chance. "Well," He said as Pluto fell to her knees before him. "It _was _the last thing you were going to do. But you never got a chance." He raised a hand, and with the back of it, hit Pluto on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Sailor Moon, or Selenity, gasped as Pluto fell. "Puu!" She glared at Thanatos. "Why you…" She raised a hand to her forehead. "Crystal Tiara…Dream!"

He smirked as Sailor Moon unleashed her attack. In a flash of black light, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, this time for good.

"Shimatta…" Selenity muttered under her breath when he disappeared. She sighed. At least he's gone… 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Elios.

"Elios…" she whispered as her sailor fuku changed back into her long, white dress. She fell forward, burying herself in his arms. "Is he…Will he come back?" she murmured into his chest. "And…But… If he does…you're here, right?"

Elios looked down at her, running a hand through her hair. "Maiden…" He hesitated and turned his gaze.

"Elios?" Selenity raised her head, meeting his gaze. "Nan desu ka?" she asked concernedly. Something was wrong.

Elios tore his gaze from hers, and looked at Pluto unconscious on the floor. "You should take care of Sailor Pluto."

"Hai…" Selenity glanced over at her friend. Elios looked over at her as he bent slightly, lifting Pluto. She followed him silently out of the room.

There's something else on his mind… she thought, glancing at Elios uncertainly. But why isn't he telling me? 

Authors Note: Puu: Just looking it over…and…why wasn't their an authors note here!!!?!!?!!!! Poor Pluto…Poor Chibi-Usa…Poor Elios…Kakyuu's out of town right now. It's all mine! (date; 6/02/04) Kakyuu: Hai, except; now I'm back, and I'm looking it over two. If there was no note here, I must make an appearance! (6/07/04)

CH 9

Losing love

"Demo," Usagi spoke later to Elios in the throne room. "She's safe now? We don't have to worry about her so much anymore?" She twiddled with a strand of hair nervously, a habit she cursed for not having gotten rid of when she became queen.

Elios glanced away. "…I cannot say for certain. We shall hope so." He looked back to Usagi. "Is that all?"

Usagi paused thoughtfully, then nodded. Elios bowed his head respectfully before turning towards the door.

"Elios?"

Elios glanced over his shoulder at her. "Hai?"

Usagi tilted her head slightly, concern in her eyes. "Something's wrong. Nan desu ka? Small Lady's been so happy since you came, and everything else seems to be going fine, too."

Elios turned away. "…Then I best be leaving…soon…for Selenity."

Selenity bounded down the hall towards the throne room, where Elios and her mother were. "El-" she began to call, then paused and straightened against the wall when she heard him speak her name.

Usagi stared at him, startled. "Nani? What do you mean?"

"Every time…" Elios began quietly. "I come here…I end up hurting her in some way. I need to leave…so I might as well go before I hurt her again."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Iei! That's not true!" She shook her head, stared at the ground. "Lately…" She looked up. "Small Lady had been…different…But since you came, she's been so happy, it's almost like none of the bad things recently ever happened."

Selenity clamped a hand over her mouth. Wh- What was he saying?! "Elios…" she whimpered quietly.

Elios raised his head. "I am the Priest of Elysion and Guardian of the Golden Crystal. I have duties. I am not permitted to stay here long. And…" he hesitated. "There are…things…I need to take care of. Things that don't– _can't_ –include Selenity."

"I see." Usagi answered quietly.

Elios was silent for a few minutes. He then turned and exited the room.

Elios abruptly bumped into Selenity. He stepped back, looking down at her. "Maiden?" He glanced over his shoulder, then looked back into her eyes, shimmering with tears. "How long have you been here?"

"Elios!" she cried, falling forward into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, not knowing what to say to her.

"Elios, why?" she said suddenly, pulling away and gazing up into his eyes.

He didn't know what to say to her. There _was_ nothing to say to her. Nothing that would comfort her. "Maiden, I…" He sighed. "Chibi-Usa…I have to leave." He caressed her cheek softly with his hand. "You knew that. I can't stay here all the time."

"Then I'll go with you!" she cried. "If you have to leave, then I'll just go with you!!!"

Elios hesitated, then shook his head. "Iei. Gomen, Selenity. It…" He glanced down at her uncertainly. "Would put you in danger."

Selenity shook her head. "Iei…" She wiped a tear from her cheek with her fist. Her head snapped up, her ruby eyes burning with fury and passion…but mostly pain. "Iei! Why? _Why?! _Why do you always leave me like this?!"

He sighed, slightly frustrated. "Chibi-Usa, you don't understand! I _can't_ bring you. You'll just get in danger."

"I'm in danger here, aren't I?!?!" Selenity challenged.

Elios stared at her with a sorrowful gaze silently.

Selenity shook her head, looking down. "You told Mama that I should be safe here." She looked back at him, her gaze filled with agony. "But you can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes. I could tell back there that there was something you wanted to tell me." She turned back away. "But you didn't. You _wouldn't_ tell me! You wouldn't tell me about that _or_ that you were leaving! _Why!?_"

"Because it'd do this to you," Elios answered, holding her face as he wiped another tear from her cheek. He sighed. "Every time I come here, I hurt you somehow…Like now."

"You're right," she sniffed. "You do." And with that, she turned and ran down the hall.

Selenity placed her hand on the doors and they eased open slowly, revealing a dimension of shadows and mists. The fourth dimension. "Puu?"

Sailor Pluto stepped forward from the mist. "Small Lady, nan desu ka?" She came closer, noticing her tears. She wiped one of Selenity's tears away with a gloved finger but didn't look her in the eye for her eyes were downcast. "He's leaving, am I right?"Selenity stared at her. "You…you knew he was going to leave…and you didn't _tell _me…?"

The older woman nodded as she met her gaze once again. "Small Lady…. gomen ne, but you have to understand that he is doing this for your safety."

Selenity held her jaw firm and hastily brushed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's true what he said, you're in danger both places." Pluto explained. "You just need to decide where you're in danger the least and stay in that spot."

Selenity looked up at Pluto. "Does…" She sniffled. "Thanatos know how to get to Elysian?"

"Small Lady…I don't know…."

Selenity walked back to her room silently. She didn't care if Elios saw her or not. She didn't care about anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

She bit her lip as another tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't fool herself. She could say over and over again that she was all right, but it wouldn't change anything.

She threw open the glittering bedroom door and threw herself down on the bed, bursting into tears once more.

A golden glint caught her eye. She looked up.

Placed carefully on her pillow was a golden chain. On it hung a golden crescent moon. A glassy, silver rose was held between the crests. Selenity picked up the necklace, then glanced down at the letter that had been placed beside it.

_Chibi-usa…_

_I don't know how you expect me to say this, so I'll do it the only _

_way I know how._

_Gomen. _

_Gomen for not getting to you sooner, to prevent all this from _

_happening. But onegai, believe me when I say it was all for _

_your safety. _

_...Aishiteru. _

Selenity stared at the last word for some moments, and read the letter carefully over and over again. Then she stood, realizing. He had left…?

She stood, then sighed and leaned against the windowsill. She stared down at the necklace in her hand, and smiled. She clasped the golden chain around her neck, and looked out the window at the vibrant courtyard.

He'd return.

End Author's Note: Kakyuu: Glistening Dreams has come to an end. It is 9 chapters; 53 pages. Puu: So? Kakyuu: I had to say _something._ But, anyways, some of you may be wondering about Thanatos. Well, here is all you need to know: WAIT AND SEE. Puu: We shall tell you later. Kakyuu: Credits: Thanks to: …..Puu, who are we thanking? Puu: ME!!!! Kakyuu: NANI?!?! What about _me?! I_ did the plot, _and_ most of the typing!!! URGHH!! But, still, Puu, 'thanks' is to _other _ people- people who helped you in one way or another. So, thanks to… Puu: Midnight Defender for supporting me! (Hearts) Kakyuu: Oh, gees…. get a room…. Thanks to…. You know, Puu, _no one_ helped us. We did it all by ourselves! Freaky! We have _no thanks_ to give!!! …. Oh, wait! I know! Thank you, oh wonderful Kakyuu fans and readers! Puu: And Puu fans!! And most importantly, once again, Midnight Defender!!!!!! Please read the sequel- Kakyuu: -that _I_ came up with! Puu; yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.

_**THE BEGINNING…ER, MIDDLE**_


End file.
